The Exchange Student
by vickydd
Summary: My only regret of accepting the trip was Percy. He was a hot, handsome, junior, who was the single most perfect boyfriend in the universe. His black hair and sea green eyes were irresistible, but he had a girl. Yes, maybe I do like him a little, but he's too much of a pain in the ass to be my type. Rated T for some cussing, kissing, and the fact that I am paranoid! R&R!
1. One Word: Wow!

**Hi guys! This is a story that popped into my head, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

The Exchange Student

Chapter 1: One Word…Wow!

Annabeth POV

I was in a student exchange program. I was from Alaska. The Jackson family was letting me stay with them. Sally Jackson has two little kids with her husband Paul Blofis. She also has a 17-year-old son with another man. His name is Percy. The little ones are Zach, a six year old little boy, and Coral, like ocean coral, a 12 year old girl. Zack was sweet, but shy, and Coral was a very pretty sixth grader, who loved to gossip.

My only regret of accepting the trip was Percy. He was a hot, handsome, junior, who was the single most perfect boyfriend in the universe. His black hair and sea green eyes were irresistible, but he had a girl. Yes, maybe I do like him a little, but he's too much of a pain in the ass to be my type.

Anyway I had just arrived at their apartment, from the airport. Paul had come pick me up. They lived in a pretty town house, and had the most beautiful backyard. There was a pool, a giant garden, and hot tub near the porch. It looked like it came from a movie. Literally. I didn't exactly come from the richest family. Actually, after my dad died, 6 months ago, I had begged my horrid stepmom to send me here. She had agreed.

As I entered the front door I saw a magnific living room. There was a handsome 17 year old sat on the couch with a little boy in his lap. A tween, probably 12, sat next to him helping her older brother tickle the little boy. When they saw me the older boy got up and offered me his hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Percy." He said in a.

"Hi Percy, call me Annabeth." I said admiring the muscles in his arm.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm Coral. This is my little brother, Zack." She also shook my hand, then gestured to the little boy.

"Hi…" I told the little boy. He hid behind his brother's leg and looked up at me shyly.

"Hello, there Annabeth. I am glad you're here. How was your flight? Would you like anything to drink?" said a pretty woman, with a sweet and tender look about her. She looked to be about in her early 40s.

"The flight was okay, and no, no, I'm fine. Although I would like to leave my things in my bedroom." I said sweetly.

"Percy, darling, show Annabeth her bedroom, and then give her a short tour of the house, ok?" said Mrs. Jackson.

"Sure thing mom." Said Percy as he led me upstairs.

"Your rooms on the third floor next to mine, but we have to share a bathroom, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine." We were at the third floor. There were two doors down a hallway. We passed the first door and continued to the last. Percy opened the door and let me in. It was beautiful! There was a small balcony looking out to the backyard on the left side of the room. The bathroom door was on the right next to the closet. A small desk with all the supplies I need for school this year was in the corner next to the doors to the balcony. The walls were white and the floor was grey soft carpet. The twin bed in the middle of the room had light blue sheets, and fluffy pillows. The entry door had a mirror on the back.

"Wow…Thanks" I said as I dropped my bags on the floor. I took my jacket off and threw it on the bed. It was a Friday morning and next Monday started school. I had been cooking in the clothes from Alaska.

"I'm glad you like it. My mom wanted to make it all girly like Coral's room, but I stopped her." He said still leaning on the door frame. I removed my boots as I said thanks. When I was only in my jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt, I explored the bathroom.

There was a door on the other side, probably leading to Percy's room. The shower/bath was big and there were some supplies in a corner that Percy probably used. I wondered if it would be weird to share a bathroom with a guy…what if I had to shower or brush my teeth? I don't use that much bathroom time in the morning but it still took me 30 minutes to shower, do my hair, brush my teeth and 'anything else'. I chose to ignore that and we continued to Percy's room.

It was bigger than my room and he had a queen size water bed with blue lava lamps. He also had a balcony, and his desk was larger. It had a laptop and computer chair filled with clothes and papers. His bed was all messed up. The carpet was turquoise and the wall was black. All the wooden furniture was dark brown. Although the floor was pretty clean you could see some stuff sticking out from under the bed. The bed was in the corner that my desk was in, his desk faced the wall of to the hallway, and his closet was a walkthrough that probably led to the door of the bathroom. The back of the door I was leaning on had a mirror on it, like mine.

"Sorry bout the mess. I don't usually have guests." Percy said as he cleared the stuff off his bed.

"It's okay. You have a lot of stuff…" I said as I saw his iphone in a music player and a tv with a bunch of videogames connected to it. There was even a black wooden bookcase with more cool electronics and some books.

"Yeah… but I bought all of the things I don't need with my money, minus for the laptop, that was a birthday gift. I have a job near the city. I'm a waiter."

"That's cool of you. Don't you get an allowance though?" I asked with curiosity still staring around the awesome room.

"Yeah, but I'm saving 75% of it for college. The rest I use with gas. My real father had a car saved for when I was 16. It's a black convertible." He explained.

"Cool…"I said in awe, "Let's go to the next room."

"Sure"

Down the stairs there were two bedrooms, a extra bathroom, and a small laundry room. Zack's room had blue walls and superman stickers all over. His bed was also decorated in comic book characters. The floor was white carpet and his closet had a mirror door.

The adult's suite had beige walls and dark furniture. It was very organized and easily the largest room in the house. It also had a walkthrough closet and a balcony facing the side of the house.

"Where's Coral's room?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." He led me downstairs and showed me the kitchen and the dining rooms. Once I knew exactly what all the cabinets and drawers of the kitchen held we made our way to a door which I guessed led to the basement.

As we descended down the stairs I heard music coming from one of the three doors the stairs led you to.

"Would you like to see the game/ party room first?" Percy asked politely.

"Game room?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a gift from our rich aunt." He said plainly. We entered the door on the left.

Now I know where the music came from. One word…WOW! There was a dance floor that lit up dead center of the room, a small arcade area in the corner with an air hockey table, ping pong table, and mini soccer table. The floor was black tiled and carpet in a few areas. There was a small stage in front of the dance floor with a karaoke machine and a full set of drums and guitars, plus a electric piano.

The corner diagonal from the arcade had a small bar with a popcorn machine, a ice cone machine, a smoothie maker, and more expensive looking stuff. The counter top was black marble and Coral was playing PacMan in the arcade area. The ceiling was lined with lights, black, red, white, purple, green, blue, and more. It looked better than a night club…

"Wow. Hi Coral…" was all I could think of saying.

"Hey Annabeth! Cool, right?" Coral said.

"Yeah…" my jaw still dropped.

"Can I show you my room?" she asked excitedly. "You can go now Perce." She then said rudely to her brother.

"Fine! Tell me if you need anything Annabeth!" he said as he left the room.

"This is going to be so much fun! I've always wanted an older sister!" said Coral extremely excited. She grabbed my arm and led me to the next room. As soon as she turned off the light in the game room the whole room turned off.

-line break-

Coral had convinced me into letting her give me a makeover. Her room had hot pink carpet and white walls. All her furniture was black. Her room was bigger than Percy's but smaller than her parent. Her closet space though, made up for it. The other door near the stairs led to the adult's study. It had white wall, and wooden floor like the living room's. that furniture was also dark.

As she applied gray shiny eyeliner to my startling grey eyes, I noticed how pretty she was. Her dark short smooth, slightly curly brown hair, with side bangs, made her very pretty. She had a little bit of freckles, and naturally rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a pretty shade of brown. She had her brother's side grin, but her father's button nose. She now applied clear sparkly lip gloss to my dry, light naturally red lips.

"Done! You look pretty! Let's go show my brother!" she said as she handed me a mirror.

Before I could completely react to the fact that she made me look very pretty but natural at the same time she yanked me off the floor and we went upstairs.

"Percy! Percy! Come and see what I did with Annabeth!" she shouted as we reached the third floor.

"Wai-" She opened Percy's door before he finished. I had tried to stop her but too late.

Percy was in his swim trunks. And it looked like he was about to put his shirt on. He blushed.

"Doesn't she look pretty, Perce?" Coral asked.

"Uh-Yeah, she does."I blushed, "But you can't just barge in here sis. Knock, or at least make sure I'm dressed first." He said as he put his shirt on.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you in your boxers." She said innocently. Percy and I blushed.

"Whatever, just knock next time, Ok?"

"Yeah, fine. What are you doing, anyway?" She asked pointing at his swimming trunks.

"I was going to call Rachael over for a swim, wanna join us?" He looked at me.

"Can we Annabeth?" she asked me pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't own any swim wear." I said looking down.

"No problem, all ask Rachael to bring over one for you, she looks about your size. Doesn't she Coral?"

"Yeah, she does." Brother and sister looked at me from head to toe.

"Okay than…" I said.

-line break-

Percy POV

I texted Rachael as soon as the two girls left my room. Rachael is my girlfriend. We've been together for 3 months now. She is artsy, funny, popular, and hot. Even though she was one of the most popular girls in school because she dated me, she wasn't slutty, or mean, or most of the things the bitchy popular girls usually are. Her full name is Rachael Elizabeth Dare, I call her Red for short.

_Hey Red, wanna take a swim my place?_

**_Sure, when? (:_**

_Now, but bring an extra swimsuit 4 the xchange studnt._

**_Kk, c u in 10 mins! Xs luv_** **_u_**

_Luv u 2_

10-15 minutes later…

"Mom, can you get the door, it's probably Red!" I shouted from my room.

"Who's Red?" asked Annabeth from her room next door.

"It's Rachael's initials. I call her that for short." I explained I heard Annabeth say "Oh"

I heard Red climbing the stairs. When she reached my floor, she entered my room holding an extra string bikini in one hand, with a stray designer beach bag in the other. She was wearing a see-through white loose shirt, 'string' bikini underneath, with jeans short shorts. Her red hair was held back by expensive looking sunglasses. She looked gorgeous as always. Her light green eyes open wide when she saw me.

"Hey, Perce! Where's the exchange student?" she asked cheerfully.

"The room down the hall, but don't I get a kiss first?" I said as I put my hands on her waist. She put her hands around my neck.

"What should I do that for?" she whispered seductively.

"I don't know… because you want to?" I whispered against her neck huskily. She kissed me, bingo.

I heard someone come up the stairs. Coral opened my half-closed door.

"Per-Ew, gross! Mom! Percy's sucking face with his girlfriend again!" Coral shouted, and we quickly pulled away. I kept my hand around her waist though, while smiling sheepishly.

"Percy! Stop sucking-face with your girlfriend!" my mom shouted back jokingly, although I knew she meant it.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway. Red's smile turned into a small scowl when she saw how pretty Annabeth was. Well, it would be a lie if I told you I didn't think she was pretty. Annabeth's face turned a bit bitter too, although I don't know why.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said to Red.

"Hey, call me Red. See if this fits you. I brought another one just in case." Red said handing her the string bikini. Annabeth frowned at it than nodded and left for her room. While she was gone Coral showed Red her cute bikini.

"I'm going to look so good for the pool party this weekend!" she said

"What pool party? And don't look too good because if any boy touches you, their dead meat." I said like the caring big brother I am.

"Chill, bro. The end of summer pool party that Piper invited us to, yesterday. She says we can bring a friend and since Red is already invited I hoped we could take Annabeth." She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, su-" at that moment Annabeth walked back into the room wearing the bikini. She looked good, but she had her arms over her chest shyly. The bikini only covered the necessary areas, period.

Red saw me staring and stepped on my foot. "It fits, should we go outside now?" Annabeth said shyly.

"Yeah let's go!" said Red.

-line break-

Annabeth POV

I don't think I got a good look at the backyard when we drove to the house. There was a pool, alright, the size of a hotel pool. On the deep end there was a plank, and a large water slide at least a story high. On the other deep end of the pool was a secluded area that looked like it could be used for swimming. The area in between was full of expensive floaties of all kind. On one side of the pool were the types of chairs you sit in to get a tan, and a couple of tables. This house would be awesome to have a party.

Percy started the hot tub so that when we left the pool it would be hot. Carol got on the slide and was on a floatie in no time. Percy took off his flip flops and his shirt and jumped into the secluded area. I tried not to stare at his six pack, after all, how could I think a guy like Percy didn't have a girlfriend? And Red was nice, they deserved each other.

Percy hadn't come back up yet and it had already been a minute I got a bit worried. Apparently Rachael saw my expression and said "Don't worry, he's captain of the swim team. He's held his breath for 15 minutes once. It was scary. Plus he can swim really fast, so if he asks you to race him, don't." she explained. Percy head popped back up and he didn't even pant.

I walked to the plank on the other side of the pool and cannon balled in making sure there was a floatie nearby. I pushed off the floor of the pool and grabbed it. Red jumped in after me. Her bikini showed a lot more skin than mine.

"Hey, guys can we play Marco Polo?" Carol asked. Suddenly she was thrown up in the air. She seemed used to it though and cannon balled back in.

"Sure, Carol. I'll be Marco." Percy popped out of the place where Carol had been.

"Ok, but no surprise attacks this time!" She said as her brother put her on his shoulders. He's strong.

"Do you guys wanna play?" he asked me and Red. Red said yes.

"Uhh…Percy… I don't know how to…um…swim." I said embarrassed.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll teach you if you want." He suggested. Red didn't look to happy about it.

"Sure."

-line break-

Percy had his chest pressed against my back. He was teaching me another swimming technique. Rachael had gone home. She had to finish a book report to do over the summer. She let me keep her swim suit saying it was too small for her anyways. It had been at least 7 hours since she got here this morning. At 3, Carol had said she was cold and left the pool. We were now alone in the pool. Percy kept saying a bunch of stuff about how some sort of fish used this technique to be really fast. I wasn't really listening. I was just watching him, and feeling his warm muscle filled body against mine. When he talked he sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh, Annabeth are you listening?" he asked awkwardly letting go of me.

"Maybe…" I said with a slight smile.

"I'm boring you aren't i? Do you wanna go in the hot tub before getting dry?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice, and no, you weren't boring me." I said stubbornly.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, really. I was just distracted." Well it's the truth.

"By what? Surely not by this?" he gestured at his six-pack. I just laughed not saying anything that might give me away. He grabbed me like a potato sack, my hips on his shoulder and my hands on his back, man was he strong. He got out of the pool and threw me carefully into the hot tub. He got in too. It felt nice.

He then sat next to me and put his face an inch away from mine.

"So this, doesn't bother you?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"And this?" he whispered on my neck huskily. I shook my head again.

"Too bad." He pulled away and sat on the other side of the tub. He stared into the sky like he was deep in thought. After a couple of minutes I broke the silence.

"So… Do you wanna take a shower first or should I?"

"You can go first. If you want, me and my sister could help you unpack afterwards." He said back to his normal self.

"That would be fine." I said getting out of the tub. He did too. We got dried and he turned the hot tub off. He put on his flip flops and grabbed his t-shirt. I put mine on too and wrapped the towel around me.

As we made our way to the third floor, I wandered why he had acted like he didn't have a girl friend. He didn't actually cheat on her, he just didn't exactly show restraint. Well, I don't think Percy's the type that cheat. He just isn't, even if I've only known him for a day. He led me to my room than made his way back to his.

-line break-

**Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


	2. What Just Happened?

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: do you really think I own PJO?**

Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

Annabeth POV

After my shower I changed into a blue tank top and a yellow t shirt with baby blue words on it, and some short light jeans shorts. The contrast made it look pretty. I heard Percy enter the shower. Shit. I forgot my hair brush in the bathroom. If I don't brush my hair it will get all frizzy! I need to get my brush.

Should I knock? No that would be embarrassing. I can just sneak in and out in a couple of seconds… Yeah that would be better.

I carefully entered the bathroom. I was crawling so that Percy wouldn't be able to see me through the mirror. Thing is I could still see him through a part in the curtain. He was grabbing for some soap in the corner. Thankfully the only thing I saw was his face and his arm and maybe a bit of his chest. I grabbed my brush from the counter and hurried to my door. Unfortunately, Percy chose right now to end his shower. Shit, shit, shit! What do I do?

I was stupid and hid in the closet of the bathroom. It was made like a plastic curtain so I could still see. Fortunately for both Percy, and my eyes, my height made me unable to see anything under his lower waist line. I saw Percy's complete 6 pack and a bit of his but crack, but nothing else. Thank god!

Once he wrapped a towel around his lower body, he left. I left my hiding spot and was about to leave when Percy came back for his dirty laundry. This time I was too slow. He saw me. He was still in his towel. I faced my door after sneaking a peek.

"Uhhh, Annabeth? What are you doing in the bathroom?" he asked me slowly and awkwardly.

"Getting my brush?" I said in a questioning tone while holding up my brush. I then quickly exited before he could question me any further.

-line break-

Percy POV

That was weird…

I don't think Annabeth was spying, I think she had to get her brush and tried to do it without my noticing. That was a epic fail though.

I got dressed in a white plain tank top with army pants. I got a beige hoodie out of my closet and put it on over the top. I looked in the mirror, and smiled. Even when I try to comb my messy hair it stays messy. Most of the girls at my school say that adds to my 'hotness' factor.

I put my iphone in my pocket and slipped on my black flip flops. I decided to not bring up the bathroom incident when I helped Annabeth unpack. I headed over after texting Carol to come help us if she wanted to.

Before I could even knock though Annabeth opened the door.

"Oh, sorry Percy, I was just coming over to explain the bathroom incident." She said looking at the floor.

"It's ok Annabeth, I understand, it was an accident. But I was coming over to help you unpack if you still want me to." I said normally.

"Yeah, come on." She said a bit more cheerfully. "I already put away my clothes, but I might need some help with the higher shelves. Also, you can help me unpack my shoes, books, and school supplies."

"That sounds like a lot of work." I said with mock-exhaust.

"Get to work, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you love to swim and no offense, but you don't seem like the smartest fish in the pond."

"No offense taken. But by judging from the amount of books in the bag over there I should start calling you Wise Girl." I replied smoothly.

"Sure thing, Kelp Head."

"Right back at ya, Bookworm."

We had been moving closer together with every sentence. We were now an inch apart.

"We should get to work." I said staring into those grey eyes.

"Why? Does this bother you?" it was her turn to tease me.

"No, actually I have a girlfriend." I replied coolly.

"And this?" she whispered on my neck.

"I hope Rachael doesn't see us." I replied not answering the question.

"You didn't answer the question, Seaweed Brain." She whispered again on my neck.

"No, Wise Girl, a girl other than my girlfriend whispering on my neck seductively doesn't bother me at all." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Really?" she said moving away. Her sarcasm was more noticeable than mine was.

"Yeah. Where do you want your school stuff, again?" I asked trying to get to the problem at hand.

"Over there, under my desk." She said.

-line break-

After we were done fixing her room it actually looked like she'd been here for a while. I was just straightening her sheets when a pillow hit me from behind.

"Hey!" I said getting a pillow and throwing it at her.

"You need to get better aim Percy!" she said as she sidestepped easily.

"Is this better?" I said as I tackled her down onto the bed and grabbed another pillow. She hit with another one me before I could even react.

"Not really." She said as I swiped the pillow through the air and made her trip onto the bed. After throwing it at her, she pushed me down onto the bed.

I had a genius idea. As she reached over her head to get another pillow, I started tickling her ribs area. She couldn't stop laughing and she tried to get me off.

"Stop…it…Percy" she said in between attempts to kick me off and laughing.

"Only when you apologize for throwing a pillow at me." I told her.

"Never!" she yelled.

"Then I won't stop tickling you." I backed her into a corner with that.

"Never!" she yelled again.

"Percy, mom told me to tell you dinner is ready." Carol said without looking up from her phone. I stopped tickling Annabeth and we both turned our heads toward the direction of the door.

"Oh…."she realized the position we were in then smirked. "What were you two doing?" she asked implying the worst.

"Nothing." We said together as we sat up on the bed.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. I sometimes really wished I had a 5 year old for a sister not a 12 year old who has had 'the talk'…

"Well, we were fixing the bed when, Seaweed Brain, over here started a pillow fight." Annabeth said next to me.

"Did not, you started it and then I tickled you." I replied like a 5 year old tattle teller.

"Seaweed Brain?" my sister asked looking from Annabeth to me.

"Yeah, that's my nickname, hers is Wise Girl." I answered her question.

"Oookaay then. Mom said dinner is ready!" she said and then left.

I turned my head slowly to look over at Annabeth, "You still haven't said sorry." I said mischievously.

"We have to eat dinner Percy, come on." She grabbed my wrist and we went downstairs.

-line break-

Annabeth POV

As me and Percy made our way to the table I noticed Zack had a seat saved for Percy and Coral had a seat saved for me so that we sat across from each other.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis." I said politely when I sat in my seat. There was chicken, gravy, mashed potatoes, and some diet coke on the black marble table. The plates were white and had fancy blue designs around the edges. The silverware was simple but pretty. The cups were glass, and looked simple but elegant.

"Annabeth, sweetie, call me Sally and call my husband Paul." Sally replied from one end of the table. Paul was at the other end.

"Ok Sally."

We ate for a little while before the question I was dreading popped up into the conversation.

"So, Annabeth, what do your parents do?" Paul asked before stuffing some chicken in his mouth.

"Well, uh, I never met my mother, and my father died six months ago. Before that he worked as a history professor." I said with no emotion in my voice. Sally glared at Paul and Percy looked up as if to say "you too?"

"I am sorry sweetie, we didn't know. Your step mother didn't say anything about your parents in the papers. I do understand however that you are a straight A student, and are applying for Harford, Yale, Dartmouth, UPenn, Princeton, and Stanford for college. Which one's your favorite?" she said changing the subject.

I was thankful that she didn't try to apologize for my parents but only because she didn't know. It didn't seem fake, like so many other things people had told her.

"Well, I just hope I get a big enough scholarship to get into any college at all, so I'm not that picky." I explained. Paul is the English teacher at the school I will be attending this year along with Percy and Rachael. We started up a conversation about school so quickly that I could see Percy mentally face-palm.

I also discovered that Percy's Mom was a published author and had made a lot of money with her new book.

After dinner Percy had to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I decided to help him. As I handed him the plates from the table he rinsed them and placed them in the machine. When we were done we headed upstairs.

I needed to change into a new shirt because a certain someone accidently sprayed me with water. After I changed I headed to Percy's room and knocked. He told me to enter.

He was playing with hi video games on his water bed.

"Hey, can I use your laptop to chat with my friend Reyna?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. The password's Poseidon."

"Thanks." I said as I sat on his desk chair and logged in. When I opened the internet there was already a site open. Facebook. Percy's profile picture was of Red and him kissing. I felt my heart ache.

"Oops, sorry." Said Percy as he came up behind me and logged out. His body felt warm against mine. I looked up at him. Our noses were touching.

That's when Percy's phone beeped, startling both of us. It was just a text. I couldn't read it but when Percy read it his face fell. I asked him to let me see it. He just gave me the phone and sat on his bed.

**Thalia**

**_Percy, I'm truly sorry but I think u might want 2 c this: _** (picture of Rachael and a blonde dude snogging. Rachael was in the same outfit she had on this afternoon)

**_Sorry Perce, I hope I did the rite thing by tellin u… u don't have to txt back_**

That bitch! How could she cheat on a guy like Percy?

-line break-

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thx for the reviews and keep it up!**


	3. A Plan

**Thx for the reviews and I like this story just as much as you guys do. I don't even know how many times I've reread it!**

**Disclaimer: Eenie, meanie, miny, moe, PJO I do not own!**

Chapter 3: A Plan

Percy POV

I was angry. How would Rachael cheat on me with my best friend? He has his own girlfriend too. I snatched my phone from Annabeth's hands brutally. I copied the picture and sent it to Red, along with this text:

_We r over_

Then I threw my phone onto my bed and sat on the bed head in my hands. I wasn't going to cry, but seeing the girl you trusted snogging your best friend doesn't make you feel very happy, now does it? Annabeth got up and sat next to me, the lap top forgotten. I grabbed my phone again an sent the picture to my best friend, Luke.

_Explain_

Was the only word I wrote.

"Percy…" Annabeth said while rubbing my back soothingly. "Are you ok?..."

"Yes, Annabeth, my girlfriend just cheated on me with my best friend, but yeah, I'm fine." I know that was rude, but give me a break.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question… He's your best friend?" she asked.

"Yeah, since 7th grade. He's my cousin's Thalia, ex-boyfriend." I said with no emotion visible in my voice.

"Is Thalia your cousin on your mom's side?" she asked leaning forwards to be able to see my face.

"No on my dad's. My dad and his brother died when we were three. Thalia's dad died in an airplane crash, and mine died at sea." I said remembering all the times that Thalia cried into my shoulder after her mother died in a car accident, leaving her to live alone in an apartment building near our school.

When I told Annabeth that I kept 75% of my allowance saved for college I lied. 50% stays saved; the other helps Thalia buy school supplies and other necessities. Don't get the wrong idea, she hates it when I help her out with stuff, but she needs it. She has 2 jobs that pay ok, and with that she manages. But she needs to keep her grades up this year for college. It's hard.

The only thing she ever inherited from her dad was a fear of heights and a black expensive looking motor scooter. It was enough to get her to school, and help her avoid New York traffic.

"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't know." Annabeth said quietly.

"It's okay, I just need to chill for a while. Do you mind If I lie down?" I asked nicely but still with not that much emotion.

"Yeah, it's alright. Actually, if you want I'll just go to my room, or hangout with your sister?"

"Sure." I said not really giving it much thought.

-line break-

Annabeth POV

I knew he wanted some space; he just was too polite to say so. So I offered to leave. I decided to go down to Coral's room and chat with Reyna, since Percy's lap top wasn't an option. It was 9:30 based on what the microwave said. Time goes by fast doesn't it?

When I got to Coral's room she was watching Gossip Girl on her flat screen tv. I went and sat next to her on the pink bed.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up? Did Percy annoy you too much?" she aske looking at me then back at the TV again.

"No, he just needed some space." I answered, lying back on the soft covers.

"How come? Did he say he was studying? Because that's code for either I'm texting Red or leave me alone." She said. The light from the TV was lighting up her face.

"No, it's not that." I don't know if I should tell her about Rachael.

"What is it then?" she pushed further.

"Well, his cousin kind of sent him a pi cod Red snogging his best friend…she was in the same outfit as she was this afternoon…" I said slowly while looking down at the floor.

"That Biatch! My brother has been nothing but nice to her since they got together! What did he do when he saw it?" she sat up quickly and faced me.

"No need to cuss, Coral, and he just needs some alone time. I need to use your computer for something, may I?" I said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, sure." She said grumpily handing me her laptop.

I logged into facebook and checked the chat box. Reyna wasn't logged on, but Selena was.

**Selena, ****_me_**

**_Hey_**

**Hi Annabeth, how r u? Do u like ur new family? Is the older brother hot?**

**_I am good. I like my new family a lot actually, and yes._**

**He is? Do you like him? Are they rich? Tell me everything!**

**_Yes, he is hot. Maybe. Kind of. Well I share a bathroom with Percy, he's the older bro, we r the only ones on the 3_****_rd_****_ floor. The mom is nice, the dad is an English teacher, the daughter is pretty and I am on her lap top rite now. The baby bro zack is adorable, and their rich aunt gave them a party/game room. They have an awesome backyard, pool, slide, hot tub, trampoline and more._**

**That is sooooo cooool! U share a bathroom with percy? And u guys r alone on the 3****rd**** floor? Romantic!**

**_He has a girlfriend, or at least he did until today_**

**Wat happened?! Tlk!**

**_Well, his cuz sent him a pic of her x and his girl kissing... she was kissin his BF_**

**That sux… but now he's single! U shld totts go for him!**

**_He just lost his girl! I don't wan forgotten rebound!_**

**He would nvr b able 2 forget u!**

**_Whatev, I gtg, luv u, bubi!_**

**Bubi, luv u 2**

That was fun, I missed Selena's obsession with cute boys. But I sometimes wish she kept her obsession to herself. I thanked Coral and headed out. I could sense she was still angry at Red for cheating on her brother. Even I think Percy deserved at least a break up, not a cheater.

I made my way to my room and changed into some short shorts and a tank top. I had to brush my teeth than do my hair. I entered the bathroom to find Percy already brushing his teeth. He had a white tank top on and just his grey loose boxers. I was about to turn around and leave when Percy spit in the sink ad grabbed my shoulder.

"We're going to have to brush our teeth together eventually. And you've seen me in a towel, I think this is better." I nodded and started to brush my hair in the mirror. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over to Percy though. He finished brushing his teeth and left. I brushed them and left too. I grabbed a good book off of my now full book case and lied down in bed. I don't know for how long I read I just know that I was happy to be in my new home.

-line break—

Believe me, it is not fun to wake up at 8 in the morning with a tween shouting at you to get up.

"Annabeth, wake up! I have the perfect idea to get back at Rachael." She said the last part in a whisper so that Percy didn't hear us from next door. I sat up, yawning.

"And what may that perfect idea be?" I said as I got a water bottle from my side table. I drank some and was about to swallow when she answered.

"Well, if you go to the pool party tonight that Piper's throwing with Percy and kiss him, she'll be jealous." I did a spit take.

"Say what?" I asked looking up at her.

"Well, it's obvious you like him, and I think he likes you. And this way I get an awesome future sister-in-law and Rachael goes down. It's a win, win. You get the guy, we get revenge and live happily ever after. What do you think?" she said quickly but quietly enough so Percy wouldn't hear.

"I think you've gone a bit cuckoo since we met." I responded.

"Well, would you rather me play match maker with you and Percy or with some other random girl?" I had to admit she had a point there. I could already feel my heart aching if Percy got another girl.

"Me…" I said extremely quietly.

"Told you so, but anyway, tell me how you plan on making him kiss you tonight at the party." She said with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

-line break-

We were headed to the party. It was 5 pm, and earlier me and Coral had gone shopping together. She had forced me to try on every single party/beach dress, almost all the cute simple heels, and most of the colorful bathing suits. We ended up buying the following:

A colorful two piece bikini **( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTFrbDknKIJdp7t3AuCUJFk wGF1g48LdSq3N8X6voRdeKq6CYM0 ) **

Cute white sunglasses **( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRmx8fBf7U-NCCFB_XFqnlHctapWqpBlZhKF5QDTL9mos WIYnn3)**

Short orange beach dress **( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQrbyiYs2mUgEVYVyiiYli9 bdn6f71J9l7F9OgiG9hW23xJbP1V )**

White flip flops

I was wearing the pretty outfit now. It looked gorgeous with my blonde hair. Coral and I had a plan. If anyone asked, I was Percy's date. When we swam I would pretend to need Percy's help, if there were any spin the bottle games and what not, hope they landed on Percy. Whenever Rachael was near hold Percy's hand. I don't think he would mind, we are friends after all. Stuff like that. And eventually get up the courage to kiss him. Yep, that was our perfect plan.

We were driving there in Percy's convertible. Coral sat in the back.

"Percy, who is Piper?" I asked.

"She's one of the prettiest, nicest, popular girls I have ever met. She goes out with Thalia's brother, my other cuz, Jason. They're the school's power couple. Piper throws the parties and Jason's a jock. But he's still nice. He doesn't live with his sister though. Piper's parents offered him a dorm near the school and he has a football scholarship ready for college." He said when we stopped at a red light.

"Cool. Who else is coming to the party?" I said.

"Probably the entire junior class and a couple of others like my sister. Piper and her get along so well it's like they're sisters. Nico, my other best friend, will probably come with his older sister, Bianca. Then there is Hazel and Frank, Drew and Clarisse, the Stoll brothers and more. Piper always has the most giant, awesome parties. If you think my house is cool, wait till you see hers." With that we finished the conversation.

-line break-

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review if you want another chapter before Monday! **


	4. Mouth to Mouth

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thx for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: **

**V-I-C-K-Y, Vicky really wants to cry!**

**R-I-C-K, because Rick owns PJ!**

Chapter 4: Mouth to Mouth

Percy POV

When we arrived, Annabeth's jaw dropped. The house was stunning. It looked like something from a movie, not unlike my house. Difference was, Piper's dad is a famous actor. She didn't like to brag, but having a celebrity for a 'dad', is cool.

Other than being huge, the backyard reminded me of one I saw on one of my sister's favorite shows, 90210. It looked like a resort had used the house once before and now it was Piper's house. There were palm trees and tables surrounding the giant pool that made mine look sad. Her slide was 3 stories high and her pool was larger although more shallow than mine. The floor was beigeish with beige, grey, and dark grey flat rocks lining the pool edge. That whole image looked up at a giant 4 story house with glass walls and gold lines throughout. It was very beautiful.

I knew for a fact that there would be drinking and games at this party. There always were. I just hoped I didn't see _her _and _him. He_ hadn't answered my text and I heard _she _broke up with him after I found out.

I almost thought of not coming to the party. What was the point? Why put himself through the torture of seeing _her? _Well, because of Annabeth actually. She was counting on him to introduce her and not make her feel like an outcast, and I am a very loyal person.

Annabeth looked stunning in her outfit. Her moth was still slightly open from staring at the house and backyard full of people swimming, snogging, drinking, and fighting. There was even a live band.

"Earth to Wise Girl." I said as I passed my hand in front of her face, smiling.

"Uh..what?" I laughed.

"For a Wise Girl, you don't use that many words. We're at Piper's. The pool party, remember?" I said jokingly and received a friendly shove. I was about to say something like "Ow, that hurt." But a redheaded girl stopped me. Annabeth noticed at what I was staring at and pulled me into the crowd, grabbing my hand. I would've blushed if I wasn't so down. Her hand felt soft against mine.

I noted that Piper had led Coral to her bedroom in the house to hang with some other girls her own age. I reminded myself to thank her dearly later.

"Here Seaweed Brain, you thirsty?" she handed me a drink and took a sip, momentarily forgetting it was probably spiked.

"Yeah, do want take a swim and I'll introduce you to my friends?" I asked.

"Sure, but you have to help me keep my head above water." She said bossily.

"Annabeth Chase needs my help?" I question with mock-surprise.

"Shut up Kelp Head." She said with a glare.

"Whatever you say, Bookworm." I said putting my hands up in surrender. She grabbed my hand and led me to one of the tables. Why does she keep grabbing my hand? I don't bother, but why?

I took off my shirt and was about to remove my flip flops when I realized the bathing suit Annabeth was wearing. Two pieced bikini that showed cleavage**(site to picture on my account)**. I could see a good amount of her butt, but not in a slutty way. The top had a side strap and a hole in the middle. You couldn't see much though unless she was leaning down, squeezing her shoulders in, or crossing her arms which put pressure on it. She looked hot, but not in a slutty way. It looked natural, and beautiful since the bathing suit was very colorful.

"Are you drooling, Percy?" she asked while giving a hearty laugh. It was beautiful. Her belly jiggled, showing off her curves and the way she put her hand to her mouth to stop laughing was adorable.

"Uhh… My sister is really good at picking out bathing suits." I said stupidly. She laughed more. I drooled more.

When I regained sanity and control over drooling I removed my flip flops and pinched Annabeth up, honey moon style. I felt nice being so near her, our bodies touching.

"Put me down Percy Jackson!" she said while trying to scramble out of my arms while still smiling.

"Never." I quoted her as I jumped into the deep end of the pool.

-line break-

Annabeth POV

"Never." He quoted me and jumped into the pool, me still in his arms. When we landed at the bottom of the pool I realized we were at the deep end. I panicked. Trying to loosen Percy hold on me to get air.

Note to self, do not panic underwater. I accidently kicked Percy in the head and he blacked out still holding on to me. I tried to get him off and to the surface but we were in the 10 feet area. I couldn't make it there with this amount of oxygen left, especially if I had to bring Percy up.

I remembered that Percy could hold his breath for a long time and got hope. I thought back to anything that would help me now. Maybe if I took some air from Percy and went up for air I could make it. I saw in a movie that a girl was trapped underwater without water and a guy kissed her depositing air to her lungs. I needed to, so I did**.** **(I am not really sure you could do this minus for the kiss and take air part. So don't try it at home!)**

I put my lips against Percy's and breathed in. I felt oxygen enter me and pulled away. I pushed of the floor as hard as I could and swam to the top. There was a moment where I truly thought I wouldn't make it. My eyesight got fuzzy and I then gasped oxygen. I yelled for help and found a dude with black hair a lot messier than Percy's and a lot less cute to come help me. He dived and got Percy out. I was already on the edge of the pool and helped the boy get him out.

"Does anyone here know mouth to mouth? Possibly a girl?" he shouted. We had gathered a small crowd full of worried faces. I realized that I had learned it in gym in Alaska, due to hidden lakes and breaking ice.

"I do." With that I leaned down and did mouth to mouth while holding his nose. I kept my eyes open and saw the rise and fall of his chest. I got off and water came out of his mouth when he gasped. His eyes fluttered open and he coughed out water.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Never better." He smiled and then passed out. Me, and the boy, along with a girl with dark short hair and electrifying blue eyes helped get him into the house. We lied him down on the couch.

"I am guessing your Annabeth? Percy told me all about you." The girl said.

"Yeah, and I am guessing your Thalia, nice to meet you." I held out my hand and we shook.

"Hi, I'm Nico, and if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Perce?" The boy said kindly.

"Well, Percy kind of jumped into the pool holding me bridal style. He jumped into the deep part. He knows I can't swim very well and he probably forgot. I panicked, I started kicking him so he would let go but I hit him in the head accidently, and he blacked out. I calmed down a little and took the rest of hes oxygen then kicked up and went for help." I stated.

"What do you mean, took the rest of his oxygen?" asked Thalia.

"I put my lips to his and sucked his oxygen knowing that he could hold his breath a lot longer than I could. Even with his extra oxygen I barely made it to the surface." I said blushing. Thalia's mouth dropped open for a second then returned to normal.

"So…you kissed him?" asked Nico teasingly.

"Well, yeah, kind of, you could say that." I stuttered.

"Annabeth, do you like Percy?" Thalia asked slowly. I was about to respond when I heard Percy mutter something.

"Kiss me…"

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Nico asked while laughing.

"Yeah, I think he did." Said Thalia, also laughing.

"Who do you think he was talking about?" I asked truly curious.

"Wise Girl…" I snapped my head around to face Percy.

"Did he just say Wise Girl?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, I think…that's my nickname." I muttered.

"That's your nickname?" asked Thalia.

"Do you know what this means, Thalia? This means that drooling beauty over here has a crush." Nico said excitedly gesturing to Percy.

"You guys know I am still here right?" I asked.

"Yes, and we were just about to congratulate you. Percy has only ever liked two other girls, Rachael, and his first girlfriend Calypso. They broke up because she had to move. That frustrates a lot of the girl at our school. They treat him like Edward Cullen for crying out loud!" **(If you haven't read the twilight books than let me inform you that Edward turned down every girl that asked him out at Forks High School, although they still secretly liked him. Also he is the hottest of the Cullens so lots of girls like him.)**

Percy chose this moment to wake up. He was blushing and wouldn't look me in the eyes. We all stared at him.

"Uh…Wassup?" he asked, classic seaweed brain.

"What happened? Why am I all wet?" he asked.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked worried.

"No, I remember that you kissed me." He said looking at me and blushing.

**Hope you like the new chapter! I know it's 100 less words than I usually do but I promised you something before Monday and this chapter was pretty good! Please review if you want a chap tomorrow!**

**5-10 reviews = chapter tomorrow Less = chapter whenever!**

**Thx, bye!**


	5. Way Too Much Vodka

**Hey guys! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter so here is your new one!**

**I don't own *tear falls o the floor*PJO… Screw you Rick Riordan and your giant murderous painful CLIFF HANGERS!**

Chapter 5: Way Too Much Vodka

Previously….

_"What happened? Why am I all wet?" he asked._

_"You don't remember anything?" I asked worried._

_"No, I remember that you kissed me." He said looking at me and blushing._

Percy POV

Had Annabeth really kissed me? Did I imagine it? I can barely remember it. She had put her lips to mine underwater and left me breathless. Literally. I blacked out completely wondering if I was going to die.

"Actually she 'put her lips to yours and sucked your oxygen knowing that you could hold your breath a lot longer than she could'. Or at least that what she said." Thalia explained with quotes.

"Ookaay then… what happened?" I asked extremely confused.

"You jumped into the deep end of the pool with me, probably forgetting I am a horrible swimmer, and you wouldn't let go of me when I panicked at how deep we were. Then, I started kicking you and accidently hit your head, causing you to black out. So I knew you could hold your breath longer than I could and stole the rest of your oxygen so I could go get help. Then Nico here, helped me get you out and I gave you mouth to mouth. I was the only person who knew how to do it that wasn't a guy." Annabeth said awkwardly. She blushed when she mentioned mouth to mouth.

"Thanks, could you get me a towel Nico? I am freezing. Who has the air conditioner on this high?" I asked.

"Rich people." Muttered Thals enviously. I knew she didn't mean Piper and stuff, just that she would never be able to have her old life. Thalia's parents had a bunch of money once but then when Thals started high school her mom started spending it on beer, bets, and gambling. By the time she died they were broke.

Nico returned with a towel. I sat up and started to dry myself a bit. Annabeth was acting distracted, like she was thinking a billion miles per minute.

"Well, I am okay. Do you guys want to get back to the par-tay?" I asked finally dry.

"Dude, you were in a near death experience, and the only thing you want to do is par-tay?" Nico said mocking me.

"Shut up and yeah." I replied.

-line break-

"We're playing truth or dare everyone! No exceptions! You have to play!" yelled Piper from the 4th floor/game floor. The whole floor was covered in colorful sack seats and a large amount of fluffy colorful pillows.

Annabeth led me upstairs by hand again. I kept wondering if what happened today with her could b considered a kiss.

After we left the house earlier we went over to the spiked punch. I was really thirsty since getting water pumped out of you isn't exactly good for your throat. I drank 4 glasses. I am not very drunk yet but will probably be in a couple of hours or so.

We sat down next to each other on one of the fluffy chairs. Piper said she would be going first.

"Truth or dare, Nico?" she asked innocently.

"Uhh, truth?" he said it like a question.

"Who is your crush?" Pipes asked.

He murmured a name.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" Pipes said.

"Thalia." He grumbled. I burst out laughing, so did Piper. Thalia blushed, and Jason played the tough big brother.

"Truth or Dare, Percy?" Nico asked evilly trying to subside some of the laughter.

"Dare." I answered confidently.

"French Kiss Red than Annabeth and tell us which kiss was better." He said smiling. I wanted to punch him. Everybody laughed at the dare as Annabeth and I blushed. So did _she. _

"Pipes, what are the consequences of not doing the dare?" I asked.

"Something evil. Even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you…" she answered mysteriously. I gulped.

"Oh, fine."I answered and then made my way over to Rachel. We kissed. I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. She tried to say sorry through the kiss but that just made me madder. I think she definitely has bruised lips. I pulled away and wiped my mouth rudely while glaring at her.

I made my way back to my seat. Everyone was quiet. I sat next Annabeth and lifted her head up lightly, hand cupping her chin. I leaned in and we kissed. It seemed like she had little experience but then got better. It was a really good kiss. I knew this would be awkward for us later and pulled away. I really didn't want to though.

She seemed sad we broke apart but then a smile creeped on her face and her cheeks were pink. Mine probably were too. I broke the awkward silence.

"Annabeth's was definitely better. Truth or dare, Thals?" I said quickly trying to not notice the even bigger smile on Annabeth's face.

"Dare, Fish Face." She answered smiling. Let's see who gets the last laugh.

"Bad choice, cuz." I replied.

"I'll handle it." She replied smoothly.

"I dare you to kiss Nico for as long as you can hold your breath." I replied, smirking.

"Fine." She went up to a still shocked Nico, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. After a long time she let go both of them gasping for air. They both blushed.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" she asked after catching her breath.

"Dare…" she responded.

"I dare you to drink this whole bottle of vodka." She said holding up a bottle she must have downstairs. It was full. And by the looks of it Annabeth was going to be pretty tipsy.

"Piper, tell me the consequences of not doing the dare." She said glaring at Thalia.

"If I tell you than that means you have to do it. And since I like you let's just say the bottle of Vodka is better." She replied honestly.

"Ok, I'll do it." She grumbled. She took the bottle from Thalia's hand and started to drink. After her first sip she winced at the burning in her throat. Then she gulped it down after 10-7 minutes. She looked like she might break the bottle so I took it from her. She leaned on me and put her head on my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Truuuuuuuth or dare, Per-cy?" she kind of slurred.

"Dare?" I answered questioningly.

"Cuddle with me." She said getting closer to me and putting her head in the crook of my neck. Everyone laughed.

"Uh, okay." I said seeing that I didn't have much choice. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to ignore the smell of alcohol on her breath. This was going to be a long night…

-line break-

Annabeth POV

Percy was so warm. He is so muscular. How could Rachel ever cheat on a guy like him? He's perfect…

After the game ended we went back downstairs. Percy was always by my side making sure I didn't trip. He held my waist and I held on to him. It was getting late and he said we should go home. He sat me in the car and buckled me up while I giggled randomly. He got his sister and told her to get in the back. She didn't complain when she saw the state I was in.

"Coral, when we get home, your lips are sealed, deal?" he asked.

"Sure, but what do I get for it?" she asked curiously.

"50 bucks, and I will add another 20 if you help me get Annabeth upstairs without mom noticing." He said while buckling up. I said bye to Thals and Nico, they were holding hands. I wonder why?

"Deal." Said Coral.

The drive home was silent. When we arrived, Percy's parents were asleep and Zack was too. Before we entered Percy pulled me aside.

"I need you to be real quiet, ok Wise Girl? Can you do that for me?" he asked.

I suddenly had a idea. I really wanted to kiss Percy, and since I was drunk, the moment I thought about it I said it.

"Only if youuuuuu, kiss meeee…" I slurred while rocking my head from side to side with each phrase. Then I giggled afterwards. He looked like he was about to say something but I crashed my lips to his before he had the chance. Earlier in truth or dare, had been my first kiss, unless you count the PDA. I had wanted to do it again ever since.

Percy kissed back for a few seconds before he froze and pulled away.

"What? Am I not a good kisser?" I asked weirdly. I was literally drunk on his kisses. I wanted another one.

"No, it's because your drunk that's all." He answered with a faraway look in his eyes. "Let's go inside."

Coral, who had been watching the scene while unlocking the front door, smirked. They led me upstairs and sat me on my bed. Coral left for her room and Percy and I were alone.

"Percy I'm thirsty." I said like a little kid.

"I'll get you some water from the bathroom. Change into your PJs while I'm gone." He headed to the bathroom and I took off my dress. I removed my bathing suit and put on my PJs which consisted of short shorts and a tank top.

"You decent?" Percy asked from the bathroom door.

"Yeah." I said falling onto my bed.

Percy entered and gave me my drink. I gulped it down thirstily and whispered a slurred thank you. Percy then got me under the covers and tucked me in. Before he left I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go…" I said quietly. He looked at me curiously. "Please…" I must have looked very helpless because he agreed.

"Okay, but let me go change." I nodded and he disappeared to his room. I waited in silence. I want Percy to cuddle with me, to kiss me, to call me wise girl. I don't know why but I really do. I felt hormonal, like if he rejected me I would break into a million pieces. I have only known him for two days and am already head over heel. What happened to me?

Percy came back in sweat pants and a tank. He sat on the other side of the bed, his back against the wall.

"Aren't you going to lie down?" I whined.

"Sure," he said and slipped under the covers. It was a twin sized bed so even with him at the edge of the bed our shoulders and legs still touched. It sent shivers up my spine. I took a risk and pulled him near me wrapping my arms around his waist and hooking my cold leg in his warm one. I cuddled closer to his body and got comfortable. He just stayed their kind of awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, "is it okay if we cuddle?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm hot." I giggled, "I mean that literally not physically." He blushed.

"Why don't you take off youuuur shir?" I slurred. This made him even tenser.

"Uhh, I'm good." He replied.

"Well then loosen up. I can't sleep on a hard 6 paa." I said making pack sound like paa. He chuckled then loosened up a bit and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my head in the crook of his neck.

"Is that better?" he asked whispering on my neck. He probably didn't realize it but he just made my whole body shiver.

"Yes." I muttered before falling asleep.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My computer died and erased the stuff I wrote since I hadn't saved it. I had to write it all over again and I made it longer! **

**If you have any requests on how they should wake up then please let me know. It could be by their parents, the sister, or one of Percy's friends!**

**Thx for reading and please Review! **


	6. Blue Cookies

**Thanks for reviewing about the find them thing! I think you will like my idea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan. Two words. All you need. All you think about until HOH comes out. Kill Rick.**

Chapter 6: Blue Cookies

Nobody's POV

Mrs. Jackson got up that morning feeling genuinely happy. The fact that they now had an exchange student in their home was very nice. From what she learned about Annabeth, she is a very mature, smart, young lady.

Mrs. Jackson was about to go to her son's room and make sure he was okay. It wouldn't be the first time he came home drunk. It was about 10 in the morning and he really needs to wake up if he wants to go buy last minute school stuff before tomorrow, AKA, 1st day of school.

When she was on her way down the hall of the 3rd floor, the doorbell rung. She hurried downstairs. Paul, Coral, and Zack had gone to Zack's Sunday soccer game. When she reached the door the people were getting impatient do to their constant knocking and the doorbell going off every other minute. She opened the door to find Thalia, Nico, and Rachel having an argument.

"Hi, Mrs. Blofis, is Percy awake? If he isn't then we'll just wake him up thanks." Thalia said as the whole group headed up the stairs. When they reached the 3rd floor they were already arguing again.

"He isn't even your boyfriend anymore!" said an annoyed Nico.

"Yeah, you cheated on him. Why should we let you talk to him?" Thalia told Red.

"Because he deserves an explanation, period!" Red said while Nico opened the bedroom door.

"Percy isn't in his room, you don't think he went off with some stranger do you?" Nico said. Thalia pushed him aside.

"What do you mean he isn't in his room, and no! Where else would he be? His sister texted Pipes that they got home." Thalia said. Rachel just looked from one of them to the other.

"I don't know. Let's check Annabeth's room." Nico suggested. The three of them made their way down the hall in utter silence minus for the muffled footsteps on the carpet. When they were at the door of Annabeth's door Rachel pushed past the other two and opened it.

On the bed were two teens. The dude had black hair and the girl had blond princess curls. Rachel gasped and stopped at the door. The other two almost walked into her. They were cuddling. Percy's arms were around Annabeth's waist and Annabeth's arms were around his. They looked really peaceful.

Rachel left the room and headed downstairs. She was afraid of the tears forming in her eyes. Sure, she had done the same thing to Percy. But she didn't sleep with anyone.

Nico didn't know if he should laugh at his best friend or punch him. Sleeping with the exchange student to get over your ex, is low. A small part of him believed that the two just fell asleep there, but the fact that both of them had consumed alcohol does not help.

Thalia just stood there. From what she learned yesterday about Annabeth she didn't think she would ever do this. The thing is, she drank a whole Vodka bottle, so she might be able to do this if she wasn't in her right mind. But would Percy? As long as she'd known him he was still a virgin. Why would he do this than? It didn't make any sense.

Annabeth POV

I feel like I am in heaven. Percy's arms are like clouds, his lips like honey. His eyes like the sea and his body like the gods'. His hair like a soft silky nest and his breath gives me shivers. His skin a perfect tan and his brain…not so much. He was perfect, or at least I thought so.

I woke up to the smell of the sea and warm, steady breathing on my neck. It made me shiver. Since Percy was asleep I might as well enjoy it while it lasts right? I pressed my lips to his neck, enjoying the warmth and the salty taste. I kept kissing him above the collar of his shirt, since he insisted on wearing it. My lips stopped at his ear. I heard something.

I put my head up and was blinded by the light. I could make out two figures. Both had black hair, but one was a boy. Thalia and Nico. I sat up. Percy, who was on the edge of the twin size bed, fell off. Nico laughed.

I was blushing to the core. Percy woke up.

"What…was that…for?" he said in between yawns. Then he noticed Thalia and Nico still trying not to laugh.

"Oh…hi? What are you two doing here?" he said red in the face. But Thalia and Nico were laughing to hard now to hear them.

"We*laugh*were* laugh *gonna* laugh *wake* laugh*wake you up* laugh *but it seems* laugh *you no longer* laugh *need it!" Nico took a minute to actually say that sentence.

"Uh, okay then…" stated Percy and got off the floor. He left for his room, taking the bathroom shortcut. Nico fallowed him still laughing.

"So? What happened yesterday, after the party?" Thalia asked mischievously.

"Nothing, we might have kissed once or twice, but that was it." I said quickly.

"Wait, fish face over there kissed you?" she asked pointing at the bathroom door.

"No, my drunken self did that for me. He's a really good kisser…" I said dreamily and fell back onto the bed. Thalia sat next to me.

"Your head over heels for him, aren't you?" she asked sighing. I smiled.

"Maybe, but yesterday I saw you holding hands with death breath." Thalia blushed.

"Your drunken self must've seen that, cause it's not true."

"Sure, why are you blushing then?" I got her there, I got her good.

"Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about." She said more confident this time.

"Of, course you do, you just won't admit it. Whatever, I got to get changed." I got up and looked for clothes. I found a denim skirt that looks awesome, a cute black fitted shirt, and black and white converse boots. The ones that go up to mid-shin. We went downstairs and while I ate breakfast, Thalia was deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking about.

-line break-

Percy POV

I was confused. So very, very, confused. Annabeth was all lovey-dovey drunk yesterday. I know she was kissing my neck this morning, I just pretended to be asleep. Do I have feelings for her? Sure, maybe, but I just broke up with Rachel like, yesterday. Annabeth might've just been drunk, but what about this morning?

I thought about this as Nico blabbered on about his new car. I got changed quickly. Jeans, black t-shirt, and black and white converses. We went downstairs and I realized Annabeth and I were basically wearing the same thing. Nico and Thalia smirked, and Annabeth and I blushed.

"Hey! So we are heading to the mall and then we can probably come back here and catch a movie. I was thinking either Scream 4 or-" I was cut off by Nico.

"Let's watch Scream 4! It's supposed to be a awesome mystery and it still scares you every time!"

"Sure, nothing like watching people being gutted!" said Thalia sarcastically.

"Ok than, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

-line break-

Annabeth POV

After a day of shopping, I was ready to lie down, preferably in Percy's arms, and watch a thriller movie. When we got home I offered to make something to eat and Percy offered to help.

"Do want to make cookies?" I asked him when we walked into the kitchen.

"Only if they're blue cookies." I turned around to face him.

"Blue cookies?" I asked.

"Yeah my mom and I make them all the time. The stuff's over there." He explained and gestured to the cabinets and the fridge.

"Blue cookies it is."

-line break-

After putting the cookies in the oven, me and Percy started to scrape the bowl of its remaining sweetness. Percy put his finger in it and removed it full of blue cookie dough.

"Want some?" he asked. Before I could say no he had already painted my nose with it. I glared jokingly. I put my fingers in the bowl and took out a handful of the dough.

"No, don't Annabeth, I'm sorry." He said putting his hands up. I ignored him and his face was now covered in blue cookie dough. He wiped his eyes dramatically and glared mockingly at me. He pulled me close, his hands on my waist. His blue face inches from mine. I brought my hand up and used a finger to wipe his cheek. I licked my finger and smiled.

"Yummy…"I murmured. He leaned down till his blue nose was on mine. I looked into his gorgeous eyes and found myself leaning forwards, totally forgetting that he was covered in cookie dough.

When our lips met I smiled against them. The kiss was passionate and hungry. His salty lips were coated in sweetness. My hands, now all covered in dough were in his hair. Percy pulled away and started kissing my neck. If I had been kind of dough free before now I wasn't.

Percy lifted me up and onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his torso and let out a moan as his lips traced my jaw line. He made his way to my lips and I was hungry for more. I found my hands underneath Percy's shirt. He lifted his arms up and I removed it. My hands traced his muscles and made their way to his back.

We kept kissing until there was a loud beep from the oven. We broke apart. The cookies were done. Percy quickly got them out and settled them on the counter to cool off. I slid off the counter and looked for Percy's shirt. I knew I must've thrown it somewhere over here, I thought. As I leaned down I felt eyes watching me.

I turned around and saw Percy staring at me with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Percy… we can pretend this didn't happen if you want." I said quietly hoping more than anything that he would say no.

"No, I want to remember this, it's just… I just broke up with Rachel and I am really confused with my feelings towards you at the moment." He said quietly still looking at my eyes which were currently watching my feet. I felt relieved that he wanted to remember but sad that he still needed time to think.

"That's okay. Do you want to take a shower before or after the movie?" I asked as I handed him his shirt.

"Let's take a shower now and then we'll watch the movie. Ok?" he said back to normal, or at least as normal as you could be when you just made out with the exchange student 2 days after breaking up with your girlfriend.

"I'm first!" I said as I raced him upstairs.

**Tell me if you like this chap! I have an idea for the next couple of chapters but I don't want to spoil that much.**

**What do you think about a camping trip? ;)**

**The endless possibilities of using that idea are awesome! Tell me any of the things you think should happen if they were on a camping trip!**

**Thx, and please Review!**


	7. Friends With Benefits

**Thx for the reviews and if u guys keep this up this story will end up with 100 reviews by the end of the 10****th**** chapter! So thx a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 7: Friends With Benefits

Percy POV

After taking a shower Annabeth and I headed downstairs. We were completely surprised at what we saw. Thalia and Nico were making out. I cleared my throat. They broke apart and blushed.

"Uh, I thought you two were taking a shower?" Nico said. Thalia smacked his arm.

"Ow, whatever. Can we start the movie now?" Nico whined

"You two are together or something?" I asked, confused. Wow, lately the only thing I do is get confused.

"Or something." Said a blushing Thalia. I decided to end their embarrassment and start the movie the look they gave me was a grateful one. Annabeth was smirking. I wondered why.

Scream 4 was an okay movie. The best part is that since Annabeth was sitting next to me, she would hide her face in my chest every time she knew Ghost Face was going to pop out of nowhere. By the middle of the movie she was practically in my lap, not that I bothered. I was still having mixed feelings about starting another relationship but I knew I liked Annabeth.

After the movie finished, Nico and Thals left, and Annabeth and I made our way upstairs. Paul, Sally, Coral, and Zack had gone to the park after Zack's soccer game. They came while Annabeth and I were taking a shower. Wow, that sounded wrong, didn't it? Oh well, you know what I mean.

When we got to the third floor after saying goodnight, I entered my room. I was surprised when Annabeth followed.

"Uh, Percy? Would you…could you…wilusleeinmybe?" she said at first stuttering and then saying the last bit really fast.

"What?" I asked confused. I had a feeling I knew the answer I was going to get and I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Will you, uh, sleep in my room tonight?" she said looking at her feet. She looked like my brother when he asked me for something he knew was selfish, but he really needed it. I didn't know what to say.

"Why don't we stay in my room. I already have my alarm set and my beds a lot comfier." I found myself say. She nodded, said thanks, and left to get changed. The way she had said thank you was like I had just given her a life saving medication.**(thought about Annabeth's thoughts from MOA when I wrote this)**

When Annabeth came back she was in sh

ort (and I mean short) shorts and a tank top. I was wearing sweatpants but no t-shirt this time. Truth be told I had almost been sweating last night in my t-shirt. She goggled at me for a few seconds and then asked bluntly, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt? I mean, it's not that I don't like it, but why?" She blushed looking down and I felt myself blush too. Kill me now.

"Um, last night I was sweating in my shirt." I said trying to stop blushing but finding that it was hard.

"Oh, okay." She said and then awkwardly slid into my queen sized bed. I heard her let out a sigh of pleasure. I chuckled, my bed does that to people. She looked at me from the corner of her eye. I got into bed. I didn't know what to do. Should I just let her curl up against me again or should I embrace her.

Turns out I didn't have to choose because seconds later I found Annabeth wrapped around me, my arm her pillow while the other lied on my stomach. Annabeth's hand was on my bare chest. After an awkward few seconds I let myself relax and found myself very comfortable. Annabeth also relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

_What are we?_ I asked myself knowing the answer.

We're friends with benefits, or at least we are for now.

**(I really thought about ending it here but it wouldn't have been nearly as long as usual. Plus I don't like torturing my awesome reviewers!)**

**-line break-**

Shit. I forgot to turn on my alarm. I woke up and looked at my clock. I should have woken up 30 minutes ago. School starts in an hour. Shit. I sat up, completely forgetting Annabeth was using me for a pillow. She mumbled something and rolled over. I shook her and whispered in her ear that we had to wake up. Once I was sure she was fully awake, and that she wouldn't pass out on me, I went to take a shower.

I saw Annabeth enter the bathroom from my room, get her brush and continue to her room through the curtain. I didn't mind, we were trying to get to school on time anyway. I finished, wrapped a towel over my lower body and went over to my room. I got dressed in Jeans and a sea green t-shirt that my mom always told me brought out my eyes. I put my converses on and entered the bathroom. Yes, I knocked first, don't worry.

I found Annabeth in a white owl t-shirt, and her denim skirt. She didn't have her shoes on yet and her hair was still in a towel from the shower. She was brushing her teeth. She glared at me for forgetting to turn on the alarm. I just shrugged and began to brush my teeth.

After a minute or so, she finished and did her hair in front of the mirror. She was gonna let it loose today and let me be the first to tell you, she looked gorgeous. She saw me staring, my toothbrush still in my mouth although I was no longer brushing with it, and smirked. Then she left to put on her shoes.

I headed downstairs and made waffles, blue waffles. My mom had already left for work, and Paul always left for the school early, especially on the first day. Zack's school was a block away from my mom's job so she took him to school. Coral's school was 3 blocks from here and in the warm seasons she would walk. When winter came I gave her a ride.

Coral came up from her room and yawned. She was wearing a cute navy blue summer top, and short jean shorts. She had a natural looking green pair of flip flops that were the same color as her cute peace sign earrings. She was wearing a bit of light green eye shadow and lip gloss but nothing else. She sat down and started to munch on my waffles.

"Mornin'…" she yawned again. I wondered how she did her make up in the morning if she could barely keep her eyes open right now. I had tried asking this question once and my only response was, "a girl does what a girl does."

It only confused me more so I gave up on the subject. When Annabeth came downstairs we both blushed and my sister eyed us curiously. This only made us blush more. Annabeth, though, was determined to cover it up.

"Mornin Coral, Seaweed Brain." She said before letting out a yawn.

"Mornin," said Coral.

"Good Morning, Wise Girl. Did you sleep okay?" I asked smiling. The wanted results were achieved: Annabeth blushed, and we shared a smile about our secret. This just made Coral more curious.

"Never better." Answered Annabeth.

-line break-

Annabeth POV

After Coral left for school, Percy and I grabbed our stuff and got in his car. As we made our way there, awkward silence filled the air. I broke it.

"Percy, does Luke go to your school?" I asked quietly. Luke hadn't contacted Percy after the text he sent. He was even invited to the party but ended up not showing up. I just wanted to make sure Percy didn't do anything stupid, like punch the guy.

"Yes." He answered. And I could tell that any chance of starting a conversation had been ruined. I sighed.

When we got to the school I had to once again say wow. It was huge. It was a public school, but it was a well organized one. There was a football field behind the school along with an indoor swimming pool, and a basketball court also. Just by looking at it I could tell the school was divided into groups. Jocks, nerds, geeks, cheerleaders, and all that bullshit.

Percy led us to the front desk to get our schedules and whatnot. We met Nico and Thalia there too. When we got our schedules I was happy to know I had 3 classes with Percy, and 2 with Thalia and Nico. We all had gym and science together. I had architecture, history, and advanced math alone though. The only other subject I had with my friends was English, with Percy.

When we all got our scheds and other stuff together we went to homeroom. It was Paul's classroom, and Percy was with me. We took a seat in the back next to each other. After name call, Paul asked me to come to the front and tell them about Alaska a bit. I tripped on my way to the front and Percy smirked. I am so getting back at him for that.

After English, and a lonely History, I headed to the science classroom. I had to stop at my locker, which by the way was near Percy's**(you know how in cheesy romances you end up with the boy all the time? Well exchange student has to stay with her buddy!;)**. Percy was nowhere to be seen and a familiar looking handsome blonde boy started flirting with me.

"Hey beautiful, you have a name?" he asked leaning on the lockers.

"Yes, as a matter a fact, I do. But it's none your business whether I care to share it or not." I snapped. He looked surprised and miffed for a moment before regaining his cool.

"Well since you won't mind in saying yours, why should I?" he said.

"No idea. Now if you don't mind I have to go to class." I turned around slamming my locker but he just pushed me against the wall. I tried to get away, he had a firm grip.

"Why don't you kiss me now, beautiful?" he asked huskily on my neck. I was about to hit his head with mine like Fiona did in Shrek but the next thing I knew the boy was punched by Percy. The dude's nose started to bleed, not that I cared, he deserved it.

"Stay away from her, Luke!" Percy growled taking my wrist and leading me to the science classroom. We didn't even make it 3 steps.

Luke, now I know why he seemed so familiar, tried to punch Percy from behind, but Percy turned around just in time and grabbed Luke's fist.

"I was always better than you in a fight. Now let it go you bastard." Percy said and quite frankly, he looked terrifying. Luke bit his lip and for a second I saw sadness in his eyes but then Percy pushed him to the floor. He landed right on his butt. Percy led me away from him.

"What is she anyways? Your girlfriend? It's not like that hasn't stopped me before!" Luke said. I really wished he hadn't said that. Percy froze. I tried to calm him down but he was already making his way back to Luke.

He leaned down and whispered something I could hear.

"Is this what you do on your free time now? Harass girls, and cheat on your own girl, Drew, with your best friend's chick? Is that what you have become? I know your mom's crazy but I never thought you were too." Percy said harshly and I could see Luke freeze at the mention of his mom.

"Don't you dare say a thing about my mother, Jackson!" he yelled trying to make Percy trip but failing miserably. Percy grabbed Luke's shirt and said really frightening, "Don't you dare let me find you with Annabeth, ever again." With that Percy and I were able to leave.

When we got to the door, Percy leaned on the lockers next to it and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He wasn't crying but I could tell he was pretty sad and mad at the same time. I sat next to him and rubbed circles on his back.

"It's okay Percy. He didn't do anything to me. You shouldn't listen to him, he's an outright bastard." I told him. He lifted his head from his arms and looked at me.

"He was my best friend Annabeth." He told me, and his dry, dry, voice was trying not to crack.

"it's okay, we still have 3 minutes till the bell rings, do you want to go in?" he agreed. It probably wasn't best if the captain of the swimming team was found moping outside of the classroom. Before he got up I noticed him wipe a tear from his face. I felt bad for him.

-line break-

After science, lunch, and architecture we had gym, last period. Percy's mood had improved but he wasn't his usual cool self. I found him staring at nothing for long period of times during lunch, never really into the conversation. I decided not to bother him about it. That would only make him feel weak.

Science was a bit of a mood lifter, me and Percy were partners and we were given a project due by the end of the month about something that will probably bore Percy, and excite me. I went into the girl's locker room after bidding bye to Perce.

There was a girl, Katie was her name, that was really nice. Her boyfriend, Travis Stoll, was twin brothers with Conner Stoll. Together, the twins were the prankster kings of the school. I also learned that Drew, the head of cheer, was a bitch, Grover, a school nature geek, was really cool and another of Percy's besties, and Clarisse, the daughter of a pro-wrestler, was a bully that usually kept to herself minus for Chris, the Stoll's older brother and her boyfriend. We were playing Dodge ball, typical begging of high school game. There was a weird twist though. The glee club teacher, Mr. Apollo, wanted to do his auditions fast and make sure that anyone who might have a voice was given the chance to enter so every time you throw the ball, there would only be three in this game, you had to sing something from a song.

When Percy heard this, his mood lightened up considerably and I was happy to see he was now smiling evilly, I am not sure if I should be too happy about that though. The teams were already chosen and I ended up on the team without Percy. Ha, I want to see him beat me. The coach blew his whistle, and the game started.

**End of a unusually long and very entertaining chapter with a depressed twist. Fun, or at least it was for u guys. Just kidding I love writing this story. I think this is my best chap so far so I am only going to upload when I have 10 more reviews. Thanks a lot and HOLA!**

**Please Review! **


	8. Dodge Ball, Tears, And Surprises

**Thx for the reviews! Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: if I am about to turn 14 on March 4****th**** do you think I am Rick Riordan? And do not dare look up his birthday!**

Chapter 8: Dodge Ball, Tears, And Surprises

Percy POV

I have been down all day. The dodge ball game got me a bit cheered up though. The singing thing, although jocks found it un-cool, was going to be lots of fun. I can already hear the things I could sing to the other team. I looked around and realized that Annabeth was on the other team. This was going to be fun.

When the game started you could hear singing, balls falling, and people groaning as the balls made contact with their skin. I threw a ball at Annabeth making her my most important target. I sang: "Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!"

I smirked at my choice of song. Annabeth ducked and then threw the same ball back: "Stop talking bout Blah! Blah! Blah! You think you be getting this? Nah! Nah! Nah!"

I had to laugh as I ducked. She did not sound good singing Ke$ha. The ball was lost to some other person and I continued ducking and singing whenever I threw. I almost always found my target.

I heard Travis Stoll singing the Macarena: "Dale alegria a tu querpo macarena, que tu querpo te da alegria y cosa Buena, Dale alegria a tu cuerpo macarena, eh Macarena!", and Conner was singing: "You know I want ya, I know you want me, you know I want you, un, dos, tres, quarto!" I also heard Nico sing: "Off, off, off with your head, Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead, Off, off, off with your head, Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead!"

I heard Clarisse sing So What by P!nk: "I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight, na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight, na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight!" and I think I heard some kid sing a bit from Sweet Home Alabama. LOL…. I might of gotten hit because I was laughing so hard but the thing was everyone else was laughing too. Drew even sang this: "I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, Imagination, life is your creation!" that was just too funny. Leo tried to hit Jason with a ball but failed: "Don't feel like picking up my phone, So leave a message at the tone, 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything, nothin at all!"

Annabeth got the ball again and targeted me: "Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break! I know you scared it's wrong, like your gonna make a mistake."

I decided to return the favor. After I ducked I threw another ball right back at her:"I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I got the mooooooooooooves like Jagger!" she laughed.

She jumped to the left and got the ball again: "Your stare was holdin, ripped jeans, skin was showin, hot night, wind was blowin, where you think you goin' Baby?" I dived towards the floor so the ball wouldn't hit me.

By now there were only 5 left on my team and 4 on hers. Luke, Nico and Rachel were on her team and Thalia, Katie, Conner, and Clarisse were on mine. Clarisse managed to get Rachel out, and I 'accidently' managed to get Luke out by hitting him so hard in the head he feinted. It was fun to watch.

Thalia threw a ball at Nico and sang a bit of the Disturbia song. He got out. Thalia laughed and when she was distracted. Annabeth hit her on the leg: "We are the champions, no time for losers cause we are the champions…of the world!"

Katie got Clarisse out right after Clarisse threw the ball that hit Conner: "I don't wanna be a chicken. I don't wanna be a duck. So I shake my butt. na na na na na na na na na na na na I don't wanna be a chicken i don't wanna be a duck so I shake my butt." Then she threw a ball at Annabeth and sang the following: "Annabeth and Percy sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" this distracted Annabeth so much that the only reason she isn't out is because Katie had bad aim and directed it straight into her hands. Since Annabeth caught it, Katie was out. I blushed along with Annabeth. The people already out teased.

Then Annabeth came to her senses and threw one at me hard: "I, I love you like a love song baby, I, I love you like a love song baby, and I keep hittin repeat-peat-peat-peat!"

Her choice of song caught me so off guard that it almost hit me in my belly. Before it could though, I caught it with my finger tips. I crouched down so that it looked like it hit me in the stomach. I pretended to be in pain and when Annabeth went closer to the line, I stood up smirking. The look on Annabeth's face screamed bloody murder. Just when she was about to come over there and punch me, the bell rang. I dropped the ball and went to the locker room before a certain blonde could get closer.

-line break-

Annabeth POV

I was a sore loser. We were home doing homework together. Percy had gotten back to normal after the game and although I was mad at him for winning, I was glad he was okay.

My phone rang from my room, we were in his. I told him to wait and went to answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" I said.

"Hi? Is this Annabeth Chase, friend of Selena Bauregard?**(I am sorry, don't know how to spell her last name!)**" a lady asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said. The woan seemed to be hesitant like what she was about to do wouldn't be nice.

"Well, sweetheart, your friend, well, she passed on…" the lady said sadly. I just stood there, this must be a mistake.

"What do you mean she passed on? I talked to her two days ago!" I demanded my anger and grief getting the best of me.

"She was found in an alleyway… she was, abused to death…" the lady said. I gasped…

"By whom? Have they caught the person?!" I felt a tear trail down my face.

"Yes, but his identity is to be kept secret. I am sorry for your loss. I must go now, I'm sorry."

With that she hanged up. I walked from my room to Percy's, phone still in hand by my side, face wet with soundless salty tears, my eyes glazed over with shock, and grief. Percy saw me and stood up, walking towards me. He didn't ask anything, he didn't even talk, he just opened his arms and I stepped into them, letting their warmth embrace me.

I don't know how long we stood there, my phone still in my hand, my silent tears still ruining Percy's shirt, my body shacking involuntarily. She had been the only friend other than Reyna, that was there for me. What would I do?

Eventually the sobs came and Percy lied me down on his bed while I kept him close to me. I wonder if he had done this with Thalia, her mom died after all. And it's not like he hasn't experienced a loved one's death before. What I appreciated the most, though, was that he didn't talk, or ask, or force me to tell him what happened. Eventually, I will have to but until then, I will enjoy Percy's arms and try to relieve some of the pain.

Selena's last request of me was to make Percy Jackson mine, and I was determined to honor it.

Nobody's POV

Percy was sad. He relived buried memories as Annabeth cried into his arms. All the times that tough, tough, Thalia broke down. All the times Calypso, his first girlfriend had cried into his arms because of her mother's and dad's death. She ended up living with her aunt and was forced to move to Australia. They hadn't talked ever since.

Percy knew that the reason Annabeth was crying was because of death, but he didn't know whom's. he didn't want to ask though. He learned how to comfort people from comforting them most of his teenage life. Thalia, Calypso, sometimes my mom and Coral, and now Annabeth. Thing was, if you care for everyone else's problems, you barely get any comfort yourself. And Percy knew this.

When Sally, Coral, Zack, and Paul got home from the supermarket, which they had gone to as soon as Coral finished her homework, Sally came upstairs to get the two teens. She had bought something they would like and wanted them to try it. She knocked on Percy's door. No response. She peeked her head in. Annabeth was crying in Percy's embrace. Percy looked up and saw me.

_Someone died,_ he mouthed. His eyes had pain in them.

_Okay,_ Sally mouthed back and closed the door. Later she would talk to her, for now she needs comfort, that's all.

As she went downstairs to tell Paul the problem, the phone rang. Sally answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, hello ma'm. Is this Sally Blofis?" a man asked. Sally replied with a yes.

"We were calling to let you know that you and your family have won an all expense paid camping trip in Virginia. It will only work this weekend. You are allowed to bring five other people and camping equipment is necessary. Anything you do not have shall be given to you." The man said. Sally remembered Paul saying something about a free camping trip. Well, it will be the perfect chance to bond and there is nothing wrong with camping, especially if it's free.

**There it is! Tell me if you like it! And this one is also 100 words less than I usually write but hey lots of stuff happened. I made you laugh, I made you cry, and I made you say "Camping here we come!"**

**Well review please! And tell me good camping locations but they need to have a river! I will upload as soon as I get at least 5-10 review!**

**Review Please! Thx! **


	9. A Cute Little Story

**Here is the next Chap! I thank you so much for the reviews. I am going to describe their campsite but I will not give any locations minus that it's in Virginia, got it?**

** Chaos Son of none: I didn't know that… :/**

**Disclaimer: Moi ne possèdent pas PJO! Guess what that meant? I don't know French so dont ask me! I only speak Portuguese and Spanish, and English!**

Chapter 9: A Cute Little Story

Annabeth POV

At around seven PM, I managed to stop crying. I told Percy what happened and he acted like he already knew. We were still on the bed but my back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"My mom came in earlier. We should go explain." He simply said after nodding. I nodded. I still didn't trust words to come of my mouth. Percy got up and had to remove his shirt due to all the tears on it.

"Sorry about your shirt." I said in a raspy whisper.

"It's okay, no big deal, it's just a shirt. It's not like this is the first time-" he cut himself off and acted as if he said to mach.

"What do you mean it's not the first time? It's not the first time your shirt gets drenched in tears, or it's not the first time of what?" I asked curiously. He glanced at me and then back to finding a shirt in his closet. His green eyes showed pain.

"Your first guess." He said quietly and I could tell the conversation was over.

-line break-

After eating dinner and explaining what happened with my friend, Mrs. Blofis had tears in her eyes.

"Dear, are you sure your okay? Do you need anything? Anything at all?" she asked me like a mother should.

"No, that's quite alright, Mrs. Blofis."**(Minus for the word Blofis I quoted that from harry potter! Did you see it? I think luna says it…)** I said.

"Ok then, but please call me Sally." She said patting my shoulder.

"Ok then, Sally. Thanks." With that I made my way upstairs. As I walked into my room it tried not to look at a picture of Selena, Reyna, and me. How could it be that I will never see that beautiful girl again? How could this happen? Those two questions were bugging my brain, and stinging my eyes.

I was angry at Selena, why did she go walking to somewhere in the middle of the night alone, huh, why? As much as I was angry at her I was sad that the questions above kept all my happiness, like these past few days with Percy, cornered. Even with all this, I was determined to keep my promise to Selena, Percy would be mine.

"Knock, knock?" Percy said from my closed door. I jumped, leaving my train of thought behind.

"Come in," he came in ad set next to me our backs on the wall.

"Oh, nothing much. My mom just told me that we won an all expense paid camping trip for this weekend and she would like to invite you, but yeah, nothing much." He said smiling. I felt my lips twitch, he could always make me smile.

"Oh, really?" I asked. I had never been camping, I haven't even tried a smore, let alone sleep in the woods.

"Yeah, a guy called her and my parents are all excited and stuff. Zack, he's in the Boyscouts, is screaming his little head off with joy right now. Coral's fine with it, but not super-duper excited." He replied smiling at the mention of his brother.

"How come?" I asked.

"Bad experience involving me saving the day, a cub bear, a mama bear, some honey, and quite a couple bee stings." He laughed at the memory.

"Why, what happened?" I asked smiling in spite of my grief.

"Well, we were near a lake and Coral and I were swimming when she spotted a bee hive that had fallen on the floor. Our parents weren't there. She was 7 at the time, I was 12, and Zack had been born that year. We left him with Paul's parents for the weekend. But anyway, she went to the fallen hive and said that it probably had honey in it. I tried to stop her but she grabbed a stick like she was going to hit it when a little, adorable cub came from behind the tree. Quickly, I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind another tree. I knew that if there was a baby, there would be a mommy. We heard some twigs snap behind us and turned around, just like in the movies but without the dramatic music." He paused to catch his breath and laugh.

"Then guess what happened? The mama bear was behind us on her two back feet, staring down at us, almost 8 feet tall. I tried not to panic, it was hard. Coral pulled me from there and we ran, accidently forgetting the fallen bee hive and tripping on it. It broke. We ran to the lake as fast as we could, the angry bees on our trail. As soon as we were within jumping distance, I picked up Coral, and jumped into the lake." He said catching his breath again.

"What happened?" I realized I sounded like a kinder gardener who wanted to hear the rest f a story.

"You're really into this aren't you?" he laughed, a deep melodic sounding hearty laugh. I just smiled and gestured him to go on.

"Well, we ended up with a couple of stings. Since we were wearing bathing suits at the time we were more exposed. I ended up worse than my sister. I had a sting here," he pointed to just above his left side hip, "here," he pointed at his ankle, "here, and here." he pointed to the bottom of his foot and then at the base of his neck right above his collar bone. "My sister on the other hand only got two on her legs and one on her hand. To top it all off our parents didn't know whether to be angry at us or to laugh at our stupidity." He ended with a smile. I looked over to him. He was looking at my face, watching my reactions. Our faces were just 2 inches apart.

"So the bees bit you here." I said putting my hand on his collar bone.

"No, they bit me here." He put took my hand gently, still looking at my face, and put my hand in the correct spot. When I looked up, our noses were touching. I leaned in, never have I ever wanted to kiss him more than right now.

When our lips met, the kiss was gentle, passionate, but with less hunger than the other ones. This one had more…love.

Percy POV

"You two should really put locks on your door." Me and Annabeth broke apart and looked up. Coral was smirking with her arms crossed, standing by the door. Why did she have to interrupt this moment, why?

"You should really learn to the meaning of knocking." I said.

"Well, I know what it means but I am pretty sure I will never learn how to use it. Usually, not knocking results in blackmail material." She said now smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh? I don't know? Let's see, how 'bout this. In order of me keeping the secret, you become my personal chauffer for the rest of the week, and I get a tent all to myself when we go camping." She smiled evilly.

"Fine, but this never happened."I said.

"Deal." And with that she left swinging her hair as she did.

"Does this happen often?" Annabeth asked next to me.

"More than you think." I turned around to find that she had been thinking the same thing I had. We continued our kiss where we left it off.

**(I loved absolutely loved writing that! It reminds me of the hunger games.)**

-line break-

For the rest of the week, Annabeth slept in my room. I ended up being a chauffer 24/7 but it was okay by me since Annabeth came along. She had recovered from Selena's death and now ony let loose the occasional tear.

Our relationship was still untitled and stuff but we had only kissed one other time after my sis barged in. It had happened yesterday. We were shopping when Annabeth tried on a pretty dress, my sis had picked out for her. She was off looking for more while I waited outside of the dressing room. When Annabeth came out she looked delighted. She was wearing a beigish white dress that had a light brown belt above the waist. It was cut so that the back was longer and the front finished mid-thigh. She looked gorgeous. I went up to her and said my thoughts aloud.

"You look gorgeous, wow…" she smiled and twirled. She tripped over her foot though and I ended up catching her by the waist. I stood her up and she did something that I had never expected her to do in a thousand years. She pulled me into the dressing room.

"Thanks, can you unzip me?" she turned around and lifted her hair up. I unzipped her and my hand went dangerously close to her lower waist line as I did so.

"Thanks." We stood there for a few minutes and then she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and crashed her lips to mine.

Afterwards, we had trouble convincing Coral that I was only helping her with the zipper. Today was Friday and at 4 we would leave for Virginia. It was a 6 hour trip and we would be staying in a hotel tonight, then leaving for our campsite as early as possible.

I was excited. What better way to admit that you like a girl and ask her to be your girlfriend than a night in the silent woods, with the stars shinning bright above us?

Of course, it didn't exactly go as I planned.

**Cliff hanger! ha, ha! Did you guys like this chap? I certainly did! Well, thanks for your reviews and I will post as soon as I have 5-10 reviews! Thx! **

**Please review! Thx!**


	10. Control

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Can I get a HURRAH?! Can I get a NEW CHAP?! Maybe… **

**By the way, I am in competitive gym plus I am homeschooled so I will be in Niagara Falls this weekend and maybe the week of my B-day and I might not write for 5-7 days. Believe me I also find it torture!**

**Anyways my B-day, march 4****th**** is comin up and I'll be 14 so if you could get me 140 reviews by then I would be so thankful! Thanks! (see what I did there ;)**

**Thankyou for more than 100 reviews and the person who does the 140****th**** review gets to read the next chap first!**

**Thankyou for 25 reviews in 4 days! Thx!**

Guest 2/21/13 . chapter 9

i really loved this chater! one correction, if permitted: i dont remember in which chapter but ypu wrote the macarena song. querpo is really cuerpo, with a c. Sorry, i jus had to tell you since i am fom Argentina... Hahahah loved ypur story! keep writing!

**Thx! I an from argentina too I was born in Buenos Aires! I can speak Spanish but my spelling in it…sux! Thx!**

**Disclaimer: I was born in 1999 and my b-day is next week. Do you think my name is Rick too?**

Chapter 10: Control

Annabeth POV

Percy and I were sitting in the back of the family's mini-van. Coral and Zack were sitting in the middle seats that were closest to the mini-TV that hang from the ceiling. They were watching Zack and Cody: Suite Life on Deck. Percy was sitting in the window chair and I was forced to sit in the middle so that all the stuff fit in the car. Sally and Paul had told us that our location had rock-climbing(though we probably weren't doing any), a river, plenty of acres of forest and a certain area of the park had rope swings that threw you into deep sections of the river. Percy, Zack and I were excited. Coral was ok with it.

As we drove on the 895 to Virginia Percy kept his eyes glued to the window.

"What's so interesting Seaweed Brain? You're not usually this quiet or has the view stole your tongue?" I asked him. He looked over to me and smiled.

"No, I'm just thinking." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About, you know, stuff." He answered with a small smile on his lips.

"Actually, I don't think I do." I replied to his oh so very logical reply.

"Just some stuff, Wise Girl." He said and looked back to the window. I took that as the end of the conversation. I watched the tv for a while but then my eyes wandered to Percy.

I couldn't help but stare and lose myself in a number of wishful thoughts. I looked up to his eyes, as he stared at the farms and cars and forests passing by. I glanced at his kissable salty lips that mine were pressed up against in oh so few occasions. I looked up into his messy raven black hair and couldn't help but want to push it out of his eyes.

Before I knew it though, my hand was already out of my control. As I brushed the hair out of his eyes he turned to me and I blushed, pulling my hand back. Good thing everyone else was doing something like driving, watching tv, and playing on their phones.

Percy leaned nearer to me and whispered in my ear, "What was that for?"

"Nothing." I whispered quickly and he pulled back.

"Well don't stop, I liked it." With that he put his head on my lap and closed his eyes while my hands kept playing with his hair. Eventually he fell asleep and I saw some drool forming in the corner of his mouth. I laughed and wiped it away with his shirt. At some point the others noticed our position and I told him that he had been leaning on my shoulder and his head was really heavy so I let him put his head in my lap. Paul and Zack just shrugged. Sally looked knowingly from me to Percy and Coral smirked. At this I blushed and glared half-heartedly at Coral.

As the summer sky started to turn black Percy was snoring. I laughed quietly. He is such a seaweed brain. It was taking all my willpower to not kiss Percy right now. He looked so peaceful and without that trouble maker smile plastered on his face looked adorable. Soon I fell asleep with my head on my own shoulder my hands still in Percy's hair.

-line break-

"Annabeth, wake up Sleeping Beauty." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes. Percy was sitting up beside me. I realized that he had probably woken up and got up from my lap because right now I was the one leaning on him.

"Don't call me sleeping beauty...are we there yet?" I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Nah, I just felt like waking you up." he said

"What?"

"Chillax Wise Girl! I'm just kidding. Yeah were at the hotel. It's like 10 pm and I already carried Zack to his bed and I don't really wanna carry you too. I'm about to collapse." he groaned and I got up. It was just Percy and me, everyone else was probably already inside. He locked the car and grabbed my hand while leading me too the front desk where his mom stood there arguing with the clerk.

"What do you mean you only have one room left? We made reservations yesterday!" she said.

"Sorry mam, someone paid a large amount of money for that room, those two will have to stay in a separate room three floors above." the clerk said.

"Fine but I demand you make it 10% cheaper!" Sally said then grabbed a key from his hand and handed it to Percy.

"Fith floor, there is only one bed but the couch will have to do for you, let Annabeth have the bed. Put your alarm for 7, and be ready and full by 8. No funny business you two." with that she kissed Percy on the cheek and headed for the stairs.

"Well, we should go." Percy said probably trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between us. I nodded and we made our way to the 5th floor.

When we arrived at our room me and Percy both stopped in our tracks. It only had a one bed, a small love seat and a desk. No sofa or anything. I know we slept together before but there were always parents below us. I just felt kind of weird and I could tell that Percy felt the same way.

"Well, I am gonna change." Percy broke the silence as he removed his shirt and threw our bags on the love seats. He opened one of the bags but realized to late it was mine. I saw his face go from tired to smirking. He picked something up and turned around. It was my favorite bra. Sea green and lacy. You may be thinking it has something to do with his eyes but I had loved the color even before Percy.

"I like your braw." He said and I felt my cheeks getting so red that I probably looked like a tomato.

"Put that down!" I stomped up to him and tried to take my bra. He put it high above his head and I couldn't reach it.

"Give it to me Percy! Please!" I was still as red as a strawberry. As I tried to reach for my braw the hem of my shirt lifted up and my belly button showed. My belly rubbed against Percy's bare chest and I felt myself shiver. I looked down and Percy stopped wiggling my bra as he too shivered at the contact. He looked down and the next thing I knew our hormones had completely taken over.

Percy took my face in his hands as he threw my bra on the floor. Our lips were together in hunger and passion once more as my hands traced his chest. His hands made their way under my shirt but suddenly stopped before my ribs. He also stopped kissing me. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at those green eyes filled with lust..

"I'm sorry, I can't. Not here, there's too much temptation, I wouldn't be able to control myself, sorry." He grabbed a pair of sweats from his bag and locked himself in the bathroom. I just stood there in shock.

I had that effect on him?

Percy POV

I shut the bathroom door behind me and almost broke the sink counter as I quietly slammed my hands down on it. I turned on the faucet and washed my face. Water always helps.

There had been a moment back there where my thoughts had gone insane. My brain was clouded with lust and I could barely keep my hands from going up her shirt. As soon as I realized this I used all my willpower to stop. _She's not even your girlfriend, _my head scolded me for a couple of inappropriate thoughts that popped in my head.

I suddenly visualized Annabeth in that silky green bra. _Stop it! _My brain fought for concentration. _Wait until you ask her out tomorrow evening! Then you can kiss her as often as you want!_ I put my hand in my pocket.

There in a little silky small bag was a grey little pearl that I had found one year at the beach. I had gotten it placed on a necklace for Red but it seemed perfect for Annabeth since the pearl was the color of her eyes. I had also added two small sea green jewels that hung on either side of the grey pearl. The chain was simple and silver. I was hoping to give it to her sometime when we started dating. I didn't know when but I was pretty sure she would like it.

I stopped fidgeting with it and put my sweats on. I exited the bathroom, not even looking up, and put my jeans in the bag. I quickly removed the necklace from the pocket and stuffed it in my bag's side pocket. I headed for the love seat. I wanted to sleep there so that I could get my emotions in check. When Annabeth left the bathroom, it was now like 10:40, she saw me lying on the coach just starig up at the ceiling.

"Get up, Seaweed Brain. You're not sleeping there." She said bossily as she slipped under the covers of the bed.

"And where am I sleeping?" I asked, back to my cool self.

"I don't know… you could sleep on the floor. I heard that's usually where the dog sleeps." She raised her eyebrows and gestured toward the fluffy carpet next to the bed.

"Sorry, but I think the bed will have to do." I got in and she instantly cuddled with me.

"Good night Seaweed Brain." She yawned. **(You know what's soo funny? Everytime I write "she/he yawned" I yawn too. He He!)**

"G'night Wise Girl…" I quickly hid the urge of adding three more words to that sentence.

**There it is! Cute! I know not that many important things happened in this chap but now we're going camping! That will definitely be a long chap! **

**I have a couple of IMPORTANT questions for you guys:**

** you rather option 1 happen or option 2 happen?**

**1. Percy gets them lost in the woods somehow and Annabeth gets mad then they make up (this option is: Funny, My Favorite, Will be longer, And veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy romantic!)**

**Or**

**2. Everything goes perfectly and they end up with a little adventure in the woods, and all that mushy awesomeness! (this option is: slightly shorter, funny, romantic, and isn't my favorite although I know exactly what would happen if I used it.)**

**B. Do you want some family bonding time during the camping trip?**

**Smores, bike riding, descriptions of awesome forests, Coral, Percy, Annabeth and Zack minor bonding adventure(would be pretty funny), swimming, stuff like that (BTW: I would really enjoy writing that since although I have no sibling I have been camping many times with my bike, rock-climbing equipment, and all that awesome adventure coolness!)**

**C. When do you think Percy should give her the necklace?**

**I already had a small plan but maybe one of you could have a better idea!**

**D. Should Annabeth get hurt if they get lost and Percy play the hero? **

**It's just an option that I am really considering.**

**To answer these questions REVIEW like this:**

**A. Option 1 tottally! I love the idea!**

**B. Tots! **

**C. I dunno, their anniversary? Like make percy act all romantic and stuff!**

**D. I think that could be a good idea.**

**If you r smart than you will have realized that these questions will probably get me 150 reviews!**

**Thanks a million**

**Love**

**-Vickydd**


	11. Under The Waterfall

IMPORTANT: **Thankyou so so much for the reviews guys! In this chapter I will only be doing option B: Family Bonding/ Bit of Percabeth. The next chap will most likely involve them somehow getting lost and then there will be an entire chap for being lost. Then the last chap of the Camping Trip will most likely have any other ideas that pop up in my head and they will then go home. So it's basically 4 chapters for the whole trip. Is that good with you guys?**

**Results: **

**A. option 1**

**B. I will do bonding**

**C. I have gotten Ideas and I encourage you guys to send me more. I especially liked 2 of them. **

**D. Ok, the getting hurt chapter is still two chaps away so GIVE MORE IDEAS!**

**Thanks. C & D still need more ideas! Don't forget!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

**This Chap is dedicated to my BFF Katarina! She's hilarious.**

Chapter 11: Under The Waterfall

Annabeth POV

I woke up to a very loud alarm clock singing "Don't Wake Me Up, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up!" in my ear. I shot out of bed and this time I was the one to fall off. I got back on angry.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain!" I yelled in Percy's ear. He rolled over and mumbled "Two more minutes…" I did not have patience today since I was really excited and really pissed that Seaweed Brain's alarm made me fall off the bed. Really, who has an alarm that sings that?

I went to the bathroom and filled a plastic cup with water. I walked back inside and threw the water on Percy head.

His expression was priceless. He sat up faster than I could hope for and saw me holding the weapon at hand. He jumped out of bed and kindly tackled me to the floor.

"I told you two more minutes, Wise Girl! I was completely awake. I had been awake since, like 6:30!" he yelled as he tackled me. His wet hair splashed me like a dog's and his wet shirtless form was mesmerizing. Snap OUT of it! I yelled at myself. Suddenly I was on top of him my legs around his waist.

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep. Why were you awake?" I asked. He blushed.

"Uh… I might have been watching you sleep. It kind of improves your look a lot when you're not trying to annoy me." He said recovering his wits and smirking. Just because he said this I scowled**. (Sorry that this seems so much like the hunger games.)**

"See what I'm talking about!" he threw his hands up in the air dramatically** (this made me sing Dynamite)** than got up and headed to the bathroom after getting his clothes. After a 5 minute shower he came back in. Now dry from his previous encounter with cold sink water. He was wearing beige Capri's with a dark green muscle tank and tennis shoes. He looked H-O-T hot.

"What you staring at Wise Girl? You checkin' me out?" he smiled when I blushed.

"Uh, no! What would give you that idea?" I said trying to remove the pinkness from my face.

"Oh! Nothing! Just the fact that your drooling!" his sarcasm gave it the perfect touch. I reached up to wipe my mouth and realized there was nothing there. He cracked up.

"I am not drooling, Seaweed Brain! That's your thing!" and with that I punched him in the gut, although he kept on laughing, and stormed off to take a shower. When I finished, it was his turn to drool. Over my bathing suit(because there's a river)I was wearing comfortable short denim shorts, a bright green sleeveless shirt (the type with no sleeve but not a spaghetti strap), and a pair of light blue sneakers. My hair was done in a side braid but a couple of my curls hid behind my ear or bounced like curly side bangs. I was wearing a bright green headband the hid most of my loose curls behind my ear. In other words I kind of look like a blonde Katniss Everdeen (which is ironic since Jennifer Lawrence is a blonde) with a simpler braid and a headband.

Percy didn't meet my expectations. When I left the bathroom he had already packed up his stuff and written me a note.

_I took my bag to the car and wasn't sure if I should touch yours considering what happened last night. J Anyways, when your done head to the Hotel's lunchroom for the free breakfast and then we will head out. Remember not to forget anything._

_Percy_

I read the note twice than did as it said so. It was like 7:40 so I will only have 20 minutes to eat. When I went downstairs, bag in hand, I bumped into Coral.

"Hey!"

"Hi." I replied and then yawned. She then yawned.

"Yawning's contagious inst it?" when she could close her mouth.

"Sure is." Was my reply.

"Where were you and Percy last night? Mom said you had to share a room." She said this and smirked. Is this how it feels to have a annoying love obsessed little sister? Probably.

"Yeah, I had to share a bed with Kelp Head." I said.

"But aren't you two, like, teenagers. Alone, in an Hotel. Three floors from any parental supervision. And you've kissed before. Plus my bro is pretty hot. Isn't that like, wrong?" she said making gestures with her head that made the whole thing sound outrageous. I blushed beet red.

"No, Coral. Nothing like 'that' happened. Your brother is too sweet and respectful to do that. Way to respectful." I said trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"You sound like your complaining. What'd he do?" it was true. Yesterday when we were kissing and his hands made their way slowly up my shirt I had wanted more. I hadn't wanted him to stop. But he did and I am glad he did. If not we would have both ended up regretting it.

"Nothing Coral. Let's go eat breakfast shall we?" I looped my arm in hers and my good and excited mood suddenly came back to me. We were going camping!

-line break-

When we arrived at the campsite the view made me catch my breath. **(Very long and important description I suggest you read:)** Our campsite face the river and just a couple 100 yards to the left was a rope swing that you could use to jump into the river. The trees cleared in a small round clearing that wasn't even 20 feet wide at most. The asphalt road which we were on at the moment connected to a small dirt path that led to the grassy clearing. In one corner near the river (The clearing opened up too a bit of whitish rocks and a shallow part of the river) there was a circle of darker, ashier grond surrounded in rocks and some wood. The fireplace. In another corner, two trees were the perfect distance from each other to hang up a swing.

On the other side of the river, you could see a couple of people chatting and talking and having fun. There were two teenage girls that were checking Perce out and giggling. I felt myself get angry. I grabbed his hand and with the other one we carried back two tents, the cooler, and a blanket. I don't know if Percy noticed the girls, but if he did he didn't mention it.

The Family had brought their bikes, but I of course didn't have one. When we knew that we would take our bikes Percy offered to take me on the back of his bike and I told him that I felt safer taking him. After an argument, he surprisingly won, although I was allowed to borrow his bike when he wasn't using it or use Sally's instead.

When we finished getting the things out of the car Sally and Paul told us to take the kids out for a bike ride while they finished setting up. I asked Percy where he wanted to go and he said that he knew just the right spot.

"There's this spot in the river where the waterfall is safe to fall with and deep enough to jump from and it's only a 20 minute bike ride away." He said.

"Sure." We told Coral and Zack to change into their bathing suits and put something on over top.

"Where are we going Perce?" asked Zack. He looked absolutely adorable in his spider-man swim shorts and his blue superman t-shirt with blue sandals on his feet. His blonde hair and blue eyes were so cute. **(Coral and Zack are based on me and my cousin. Coral is just a bit more pretty than me and Zack is exactly like my cuz. I have pictures of them on my profile page.) **

"It's a surprise Super Boy! But I promise, if you don't like it we can always go somewhere else, okay?" Percy bent down so Zack was at eyelevel.

"Okay." He replied and got on his blue bike. Coral got on her bright green one and I got on Sally's navy blue bike. Percy had a dark green one with a black seat in the back. We started biking, Percy first, then Coral, Zack, and me in the back. This Percy kept his eyes on the road and I made sure the other two were following.

"Hurry up Wise Girl! You can bike safely without having to go slow!" Percy yelled from up front smirking.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain and keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted back.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Nothing! Just keep your eyes on the road! How long till were there!?" I asked louder.

"OK! Like, up to that cross road!" He removed one of his hands and pointed towards the crossroad ahead.

"Ok!" I said.

When we got there I mentally reminded myself to do something nice for Percy later. It was perfect. There was a safe waterfall and a not too deep-deep end(if that makes sense). At the top of the waterfall were a couple of mini pools like hot tubs minus the hot. The current probably gave you a very good massage though. One of the mini pools that were to the side of the top of the short waterfall would let me and Percy see the kids at all times.

"This place is amazing, Seaweed Brain." I nudged him in the ribs softly.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" he replied as he locked our bikes together on a tree. The kids had already taken off and I shouted to Coral, "Keep an eye on your brother!" she heard me and yelled back a yes. I took off my clothes, leaving me in my bathing suit, and put them in the basket of Sally's bike. Percy also removed his clothes and when he took his tennis shoe off he looked hilarious.

We made our way to the top of the waterfall when I noticed a small group of teenage girls from ages 15-17 checking Percy out. He looked very good. They probably thought I was his sister. As we entered the river one of the pretty girls came up to us and flirted with Percy. She looked about 16, had black messy hair in a bun that had pens sticking out of it, and was a very pretty tan.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. Have you been here before?" she asked sweetly.

"Hey, I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. And, uh, not really." He answered politely. Only Percy would be oblivious enough to introduce a cute girl that's flirting with him to the cute girl next to him.

"Oh, where are you from?" she said. She was now walking on the other side of Percy as we headed to the pool I described earlier.

"We're from New York." I said. Stop flirting with my guy! Wait, _my_ guy?

"Oh, cool. I have a cousin that's from there. What are you two anyway, cousins?" she managed to ask without sounding rude.

"No, were just friends." Percy said. Ow, that hurt. _Friends?_ More like friends you make out with, Jerk!

"So, can I show you something? There's this really cool place under the waterfall that is magnific!" Amanda offered.

"Sure, Annabeth, can you watch my brother?" He looked at me with those green gorgeous eyes. It was impossible to say no.

"Ok, just don't take too long." I told him a bit crestfallen. Why would he want me, when he could have almost any other girl he wanted? Here we go again.

-line break-

Percy POV

I watched Annabeth make her way to the pool to watch over the kids. I followed Amanda to the waterfall. I was going to let her show me the place under the waterfall and if she asked me out I would tell her that I already had a girlfriend. Although technically, I don't have one, yet.

We made our way to the deep end at the bottom of the water fall. She turned back towards me.

"Are you a good swimmer? It takes like 30 seconds to get there underwater." She asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm the swim team's captain at my school." I told her.

"Well, I kind of guessed you did some sort of sport." She glanced at my abs and back at me then blushed.

"Oh." was my simple response. She dived under and gestured for me to follow. It was beautiful. You couldn't see very well because it was deep but there was a short tunnel that led to a small humid cave that shone with colorful light the water produced. When we reached it, Amanda took my hand and helped me onto one of the rocks. When I was up we let go. The rock was small and our bottoms barely fit unless our sides were touching.

"It's awesome!" I exclaimed silently and heard a small echo.

"Yep, I discovered it yesterday but none of my friends are willing to risk suffocation to get in here. They aren't the best swimmers."

"Oh, how come you're a good swimmer?" I asked.

"I used to live in Hawaii." That explains the tan.

"Cool, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. Stupid, stupid me. She's going to think I like her.

"No, he dumped me two months ago. Do you?" she said then blushed, "Have girlfriend I mean."

"Kind of. Annabeth and I well, we've kissed a couple times but we're not together yet. I am gonna ask her tonight." I said. Honesty is the best policy, right?

"That's nice. I could kind of see it. You two have chemistry." She said not even crestfallen

"You do? Then why'd you flirt with me and bring me here?" I asked shocked.

"Because my friend dared me too. And I have to kiss you so if they ask can you tell them we kissed?" she said.

"Sure, but why do you hang-out with them then?"

"Because they're my sister's friends and she told me that if I do this then she'll help me with this guy I like." She revealed.

"Well, I don't like to lie, and a pretty kind girl like yourself deserves the right guy." I pecked her on the cheek and she blushed.

"See ya!" I said and positioned myself to dive back in the tunnel.

"Wait! Here, my phone number!" she pulled a water resistant pen from her hair and quickly scribbled her number the inside of my hand.

"I might need someone like you to talk to in the future. And if it doesn't work out with blondie you could always give me a call." She said sweetly and winked. I smiled and looked at her number. "Nice pens." Was the last thing I said before I dived.

-line break-

When I popped back up, Zack chose this time to jump on my back and attempt to drown me. Yeah right! If I survived almost drowning last weekend, I can definitely survive a 6 year old. Thing is, Coral decided to join in. I tickled Coral and dived to the deep part where neither of them could reach.

"Bubi!" I teased and then went to find Annabeth. It was about 10:00, so the sun was pretty high and it burned my back as I slipped into the pool and used my hands to cover her eyes.

"I already told you I have a boyfriend, jerk! Get off me!" she yelled.

"Annabeth, it's me! Calm down Wise Girl!" I held up my hands so her raised fist wouldn't do that much damage.

"Oh, sorry." She said then acted like I hadn't even entered the pool.

"Uh, Annabeth? Since when do you have a boyfriend and who did you think I was?" I asked her.

"No one, this jerk just kept flirting on me. I lied about having a boyfrie- What's on your hand?" she asked as she saw Amanda's number on it.

"Just Amanda's number but she already has someone she likes, and the whole thing was a dare. Her friends dared her to kiss me."

"Oh, did you?" she asked in a almost broken voice.

"Not really, she was really sweet so I kissed her on the cheek then left. She showed me this awesome place under the waterfall. Why?" I asked hoping for a blush from her. And she did blush.

"Oh, nothing. We should head back before the sun becomes too hot." she got out and called for Zack and Coral.

Well, OK then.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, I unlike you, come from a very pale, cold neighbor-hood. And I don't want to get burned."

**Sorry! Suckish ending! Anyways, lots of you asked me to make my chapters longer and I am pretty sure that the next three and this one will have over 2,000 words. Ok? This one has 3,000. **

**Don't forget to answer my previous questions!**

**BTW: I will only post when i get 150 reviews, sorry! These chaps are alot longer and require 15 reviews until the next post!**

**Love**

**-Vickydd**


	12. Mr Clutz Gets Us Lost

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN 19 DAYS! ME SOOO SORRY!**

**Writer's Block plus I had a bunch of school junk, my computer was seriously givin me problems, and other personal stuff, and I started reading a book and not even my parents could rip it out of my hands.**

**Thankyou for the reviews! I just wanted to let you know: ****I AM STILL TAKING ANSWERS FROM THE QUESTIONS IN CHAPTER 10!**

**Got it? Ok then. Let us continue.**

**I love you guys! Most of the reviews were like: ****_another _****great**** chapter! So yeah thanks! 31 reviews for chapter 11…. Wow. All time high! Keep it up!**

**I am now 14! My gym competition last last Saturday was awesome. I got gold in floor and bars, silver in vault, 4****th**** on beam(I had two falls L), and 1****st**** all round level 3 ages 13+. So yeah it was great! My floor routine music is harry potter!**

**Disclaimer: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *no clapping* If you're not happy and you know it but you really want to show it, clap your hands *two claps***

**Guess why I am not happy? I don't own PJO *dramatic gasp* Shocker right?**

Chapter 12: Mr. Clutz Got Us Lost

Annabeth POV

When we got back to the campsite, we all inhaled the smell of barbecue coming from the fire. Sally and Paul had set up the tents and since Coral had made a deal with us to have her own tent, which I was supposed to share with her, I would end up sleeping in Percy's. Zack was going to sleep with his parents and I would be cooped up in a small tent with a super hot boy. You'd think I'd be excited, right?

When he came back without Amanda my heart had done a little conga dance.** (inside joke with my BFF(if you have read HP 6 recently you might get it too.) ;)**. When I saw her number on his arm I grew suspicious but when Percy told me what happened, I could tell he was telling the truth. That doesn't mean I wasn't going to give him the cold shoulder for a while.

Zack and Coral said they'd be playing in the woods next to us and looking for wood. Sally nodded and they ran off hand in hand. Percy sat down next to his mom.

"Mom, did you bring marshmallows?" he asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart, but eat lunch first and then we'll talk about that." Sally responded.

We ate a quick lunch and headed over to the rope that dropped you into the river. When we made it both Percy and I stripped down to our swimsuits and Percy raced me up the hill and to the rope. I slipped on some wet dirt and my hands are all muddy. He won and then laughed at me about the mud. I punched him on the shoulder.

"Jeez woman!" for that he received my muddy hands all over his now muddy chest. It sent jolts of electricity to me that Percy was too grossed out to notice.

"Now, we are both mud monsters, Seaweed Brain!" I said and Percy just glared while trying to wipe himself off.

"Percy, don't you think it would be easier to get clean if we just swung into the water?" I asked like I was talking to 5-year-old. I even used hand gestures.

"Whatever, Wise Girl. You have something on your cheek."

"Where?" I touched my cheek but he just shook his head and came closer. He wiped a bid of leaves and mud from my cheek and the whole time I stared at him. He noticed this and cleared his throat and took a step back, blushing. I was too.

"I'm first!" I announced in order to break the silence. He laughed and said it was fine whiningly(I don't know if that's a word, too bad). I got on the rope and jumped off the top of the hill. My legs automatically wrapping around the rope. It was in slow motion.

As I felt the rush and thrill of swinging in the air, I heard Percy yell "Jump!"

I did. It was radical! Like falling into the water from that high, making sure I fell feet first so that the water wouldn't slap my puny body. It was awesome. The place I landed in was 8-9 ft deep. I almost touched the bottom and then swam, if you can call what I was doing swimming, back up. Percy was waiting for me to get out.

"How was it?!" he asked from up there. I put two thumbs up once I reached the shore.

"Watch and learn Wise GIrl! This is how real people do it!" with that he jumped with the rope and as he was about to come back, about 17 ft in the air, he let go. As he let go he did a back flip. He looked awesome. His head popped back up while the waves from the splash were still stirring.  
"Ooohooo!" I yelled and he yelled back a yeah! With an air punch. This was going to be lots of fun.

**(just wanted to let you know that I have done what Percy has done and it is absolutely radical. I will try to post a link to the video of me doing it so you can picture it better. Just check my profile page this next week and I will be sure to post it! I suggest you watch it is sooooo cool) **

-line break-

After two hours of watery fun, including Percy accidentally falling from the rope to late and slamming into the kind of shallow part(he didn't get hurt, just slamming your back into water doesn't feel very good, trust me.), we made our way back to camp. I was sore from trying to see how many times I could clap until I hit the water, which resulted in me hitting the water in the wrong position. I had managed to do a back flip and Percy had conquered the art of doing two.

When we got there, wrapped up in towels, our stuff in our hands, I made my way to my tent to change. Percy just put a shirt on with some shoes(boy have it so much easier than us). I now had on jeans and a white with blue writing top.

"Annabeth, will you help me make the smores?" Percy asked me from the fire. It was like 3:30 so the sky was still pretty bright.

"Sure, thing is, I have never made one before." I responded then sat on the ground next to him.

"Well it's pretty simple. Here," he handed me a blanket, "place that on the ground while I go get our supplies." I did as I was told and he came back with a Hershey's smore making kit. We sat down and Percy told me to separate the marshmallows, crackers, and chocolate evenly. 1 marshmallow, 2 crackers, 1 square of chocolate**(when I wrote this I almost said 1 square of ambrosia, haha!).**

When I was done he took the marshmallows and placed them on two sticks. He gave me one and positioned his above the fire. After a couple of minutes, he took out his(I just watched for the first time).

It was perfect. He placed it in between the cracker and the chocolate and placed the other cracker on top. He squished it softly and it looked delicious. I was drooling.

"Here, you can have this one." Percy said when he was about to put it to his mouth.

"No, that's alright, you have it." I told him. My stomach argued, loudly.

"Take it Annabeth, I can make another one." He said.

"No, I don't want it!" we raised our voices a teeny bit.

"Yes you do!"

"It's yours, I don't care!" I yelled. We were standing up now.

"Damn it Annabeth! Just eat the damn … smore…" we both watched as the damn smore broke into a million goey pieces and fell to the grassy, dirt floor. Then we burst out laughing. Sally and Paul joined in.

"Language!" Sally said half-heartedly.

"That was such a stupid argument." I said as Percy and I calmed down and sat near the fire once again.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" I nodded.

"Anyways, let's try not to murder the smore next time, shall we?"

"That was completely your fault!" he said.

"How was it completely my fault, _Mr. Just-eat-the-damn-smore_?" I replied incredulously.

"Well, you're the one who _wouldn't_ just eat the damn smore!" he used his hands to make a point.

"Don't you dare—" I was interrupted by Paul.

"Uh, I think you two just started _another_ stupid argument." He pointed out.

_Ughhhhh, he just irritates me so easily!_ I thought.

_Like? When he's right? _Another voice said in my head.

_Shut up!_ I yelled to it.

We both blushed, and muttered sorry, then we continued to make our smores. At like 5:30 Percy and I decided to go on a walk.

As we made our way through a slightly excluded part of the forest I noticed that Percy's shoulder was brushing mine and our hands were slightly touching also. If Percy noticed this he didn't say anything.

"So, you having fun?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, who knew this whole 'nature thing' was really cool?"

"I did." He said smugly.

"That was a rhetorical question Seaweed Brain!" I slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! Just saying, I knew it was cool." He insisted.

"Whatever, just try not to trip on anything." As if on cue, Percy tripped on a tree root. I laughed, a lot.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Percy blushed.

"No, that was way too funny. Who trips on something right after being told not to?" I laughed.

"I do." He said quietly as he tried to hide a smile of his own.

"Yes, yes, you do." I smiled.

"We should be going back now." I said.

"Uh, well, there was something I kinda wanted to ask you-" Percy said but I wasn't paying attention. I turned around and had no idea from where I came from. Everything looked exactly the same, the trees, the rocks, everything.

"Uh, Percy? Which way did we come from?" I interrupted him. He looked at me for a second then turned around.

"Didn't we come from over there?" he pointed to a small trail. Thing was, there were two other small trails and we had been so caught up on our argument that we couldn't tell which was the right one.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure we came from over there." I pointed to the other trail.

"I don't remember passing that tree, and remember that tree root, it looks like that one." He pointed to a tree root down the path he was in front of. There was another identical tree root down the middle path too.

"There's another one over there. Why don't we just try to find the river and then head downstream?" I pointed out.

"Yep, that sounds like a plan." He got on top of a rock and stood on his tippy toes and motioned for me to be quiet. I listened carefully and heard the faint sound of water dripping and roaring downstream. Percy must've heard it too and probably spotted it because he jumped down and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me along and said, "this way!"

As we walked (well I walked Percy tripped his way through the woods) I wondered what Percy might've been trying to tell me. I spotted the river down a small steep slope that looked kinda dangerous. So I pulled Percy to the left, the least dangerous area. He tripped…and brought me down with him.

I fell on top of him and we rolled down the slope. I felt something cut my arm and some of my hair got in my face. I did the smart thing, I hid my head in Percy's chest and let him take more of the impact as we rolled our way to a rock that kind of stood up straight and pointy. Percy's poor back got full impact. He passed out. I got off him quickly and looked over myself.

**(I hadn't meant for this to happen but it did so continue to read my lovelies. :)**

My hair was muddy and the roots hurt. My ponytail was no longer intact. One of my socks were ripped and my jeans weren't exactly brand new looking. One of my knees was scraped and it burned with the stretch of the skin. My arm was bleeding where a long not very deep cut made it's way down from my shoulder to my elbow. My shirt was muddy but that was about it. I looked at Percy.

He was unconscious. The part of his shirt that used to be on his back was now pretty ripped and his back looked scraped and bloody. His arm had a scratch and his right hand's back was bleeding along with his left's knuckles. His swim shorts survived but the part near the back of his knees was ripped. One of his knees looked red but the other leg was the one that looked truly hurt. There was a large gash from his knee down his shin and it reached all the way to his sock. It bled, a lot.

I kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder. His back probably really hurt from hitting the rock that stopped our downfall. He moaned and rolled onto his back, "Ow!" he rolled back and opened his eyes. There were tears of pain forming in them.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" he hissed through his teeth. His expression screamed pain.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I asked quickly. He managed a strained chuckled.

"Yep, I'm okay, minus for the small fact that my back and shin are burning." He managed to say without loosing his temper. I felt really stupid for asking that question.

"Lie on your stomach, I need to take a look at your back." He rolled over slowly and I ripped the shirt open. It was already ripped to shreds, I didn't think he would mind.

"Ow…this looks bad. Do you have any water with you?" I asked as I tried not to look at his back for too long. I'm not squeamish or anything but I don't think you would want to look at a cut that was filled with twigs, grass, dirt and blood either.

"I think, it's probably in my pocket." He said. I looked down to his swim shorts and saw(shut up pervs!) a small, fat, short, like the ones little kids get for lunch, water bottle sticking out of his pocket. As I reached to get it, I got a good look at my elbow. Bad, it looked bad.

I ignored the pain and pulled out the bottle. I uncapped it with slightly trembling fingers and pored it over the cut on Percy's back. I saw him clench his hurt fists so hard they looked white. He let out a low growl as his knuckles slowly released and color returned to his hands. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." I muttered apologetically as I took a clean piece of his shirt and slowly removed a couple of twigs that were inside the wound.

I looked at his face. His jaw was clenched tight and now there were tears streaming down his cheeks quietly.

The wound still had little bits of ripped leaf, dirt and grass in it, but you could see it more clearly. It wasn't that long, set in his left lower back, and at most would need stitches. His shin looked worse and probably hurt more too.

"Stay still, I'm going to use some of your shirt to stop the bleeding, ok? This might hurt a little." I warned as I ripped the lower half of his t-shirt into a part time band-aid. He just nodded, his eyes closed.

I made him lift his belly off the ground for a couple of seconds and quickly tied the fabric at his right hip. The moment it came in contact with the cut I heard him let out a sharp gasp and then relax back onto the ground.

-Isn't this the most awesome line break ever?-

Percy POV

My body hurt, a lot. How does trying to get a girl to become your girlfriend result in tripping you both down a steep slope? I tried not to think about my injuries but my shin and back were not making it easy.

I could feel the tears in my eyes, my knuckles burning, Annabeth's soothing voice cussing under her breath whenever I let out any signs of pain.

When my back was all patched up, I asked to sit up. The ground was not comfortable. She helped me into a semi sitting, semi trying not to let my back hurt position. Basically, I looked pretty weird with one hand keeping me upright and the other keeping my back from a painful position.

I made the mistake of looking at my leg. Apparently Annabeth did too. I'm not going to describe it or the pain anymore than I already did. Just imagine your playing soccer and someone hit you in the shin at least 50 times plus a shallow cut that burnt at the faintest movement of your delicate stretched shin skin. **(lol, shin skin, I had a cut like this before, I fell down the stairs while trying not to let the 3 year old in front of me fall and my shin bumped down 5 stairs and ended up with a nice long cut. It hurt alot)**

Annabeth quickly looked away and faced me.

"You really managed to screw yourself didn't you?" I cracked a smile mixed with pain.

"The things I do for you." I muttered and then hoped she didn't hear me.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Damnit.

"Uh, nothing. I just meant how I took most of the fall so you wouldn't get hurt." It was true, I did take most of the fall for her. But t wasn't the only thing I had done. The only reason I got the cut on my shin was because I had seen a nice sized fallen tree that we would end up hitting, her first, and so I pushed us to the other side. I just hadn't seen the very barky scratchy root that ended up scraping my leg.

"Ok then, so what are we going to do about your leg, Mr. Clutz?" she asked.

"I guess we should clean it then wrap it up in the rest of my shirt since it looks like it wont stop bleeding for a while." She nodded at my suggestion and repeated the process she used on my back. Trust me, water on newly made cuts, not pleasant.

I tried to keep the sound affects to the minimum, but it's not as easy as it seems. By the time we were done, both of us had learned a couple of new extremely long cuss phrases.

After I was all done I looked for her injuries. The worst was probably her arm. I quickly ripped off the sleeve of her shirt and used it to stop the bleeding. She smiled at me gratefully and I did too.

Soon it was dark out and I still couldn't really stand up without seriously needing crutches. Blood loss, and a bad leg are not good for your sight either. And did you know that the lower left side of your back hurts a lot when you move your left leg? One time I tried to stand up I ended up almost falling on Annabeth. We gave up when we could no longer see anything. I lied down behind the rock, where a soft bit of sand went down a couple yards and then opened up into a mini beach river.

"They'll be looking for us, worried. How far do you think we walked anyway?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"I dunno, maybe 4 miles at most. Let's just go to sleep here and try to get up in the morning. We seriously need some rest." I said. As soon as I put my head on the floor I was starting to doze off.

The last thing I remember was Annabeth shivering next to me and pulling her body against mine carefully for warmth.

"Thank you." She murmered into the crook of my neck

I then entered a world of dreams.

**What do you think!? Do you like what I did? They'll get rescued the next day but their relationship will be completely different…yes. They shall leave the woods as Boy/Girlfriend.**

**I will post when I have 15 reviews and just wanted to let you know that this has 3,224 words without the author note!**

**BTW: March = busy month for me. Reviews = me really want to write for you people although I am busy! **

**Please review.**


	13. Come Down With Love

**207 REVIEWS! OMG!OMG!OMG!**

**I ONLY HAVE 12(13 WITH THIS ONE) CHAPTERS AND I HAVE 207 REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHH! **

**Sorry, I needed to get that out…hehe.**

_**SUPER IMPORTANT:**_

**You guys are amazing! Amazing I tell you. Here's the bad news… I wanted to give reviewers 190-210 sneak peak of this chapter or the next. Thing is, like 15 of those reviews are Guest ones. So if you know who you are, either make an account and Review or PM me or send me an email at belle101 and I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chap. IF 5 DAYS PASS AND NO ONE CLAIMS WHO THEY R THEN I WILL UPDATE ANYWAY.**

**Here are your names: (underline = account/plain = guest)**

Guest, megameghamango, Mretardedlama, Guest(who spoke Spanish, Te entendi perfectamente!), Guest x 4, Chicadiva75, WillowBrookstone, Jdhjsh, Guest, Guest, Percyjackson9876, BookWorm623 , monkeyface123

**Got it? Ok then. Let us continue.**

**I have another story, The Marauders: A Spell Gone Wrong. I would really love to continue it but I only got 2 reviews. If there are any Harry Potter fans reading this, I hope you check it out. Here's the summary: **James, Remus, and Sirius were alone in their dormitory in Gryffindor tower during Christmas vacation. There would be a ball on Christmas Eve, and all the boys were looking for dates, and the girls were hoping their crushes would get the nerve to ask. They cast a spell to understand girls better, but it goes so wrong. Who knew the Maurderers could understand girls so very truly? R&R** (They get turned into girls ;)**

**Now, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I should own PJO then raise your hand. If you think I actually do own PJO raise your hand. Well then some of you are awesome, and some of you need to read my disclaimers more often.**

**Here's the next chap! BEWARE I am in the mood for extreme fluff and LOVE. I warned you.**

Chapter 13: Come Down With Love

(I love that song ^ it's an awesome addictive song)

Percy POV

I woke up to hot sunlight on my face, a burning feeling on my shin, a major ache in my lower back, a muddy beautiful girl in my arms, and a sore throat due to late summer's cool nights. All in all, I was happy. Maybe it was the fact that I was with Annabeth, maybe it was the fact that no animal tried to eat us through the night, or most likely it was the fact that by the end of today I knew Annabeth would be mine. How? I have no idea. But I just had a really good feeling about it.

I carefully looked down Annabeth's head as on my bare chest, her hair all splashed with mud and twigs spread on it. If her head hadn't been there I probably would've freezed to death. Remind me to always bring another shirt with me when going out on walks.

Her cut free leg was wrapped around my bad knee leg. Although it hurt a little I just let her be. Her cut arm was carefully placed on my stomach and the piece of cloth tied around her forearm was a bit bled through. Annabeth had a slight cut on her lip and her shirt was ripped exposing her belly button. I found myself staring at her. She was beautiful. Even with the cuts and twigs and mud I could smell her lemon shampoo and her face looked peaceful. I used my free left arm to get some hair out of her face. Bad idea (that's all I seem to get these days, bad ideas).

The moment I tried to use my arm I felt my cut elbow burn and I flinched. Annabeth woke up. She looked up at me and noticed my pained expression. She quickly but carefully got off me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." she asked, scanning my body for any looks of harm.

"No, it's okay. I just tried to use my elbow. Bad idea." I muttered and tried to sit up. Annabeth pushed me back down gently and said, "Don't, I need to check your cuts. Roll over."

I did as told. When Annabeth unwrapped the cloth that kept the cut clean she let out a short gasp and looked away. I could tell the cut must have gotten worst from the look on her face.

"Shit, it's worse." she muttered then grabbed the now empty little water bottle we had and stood up.

"Where you going?" I asked, irritated that I couldn't move too much without help.

"I'm just going to refill this bottle at the river and clean your cut. I don't think it's supposed to be green or purple." she cringed along with me as she took a small glance at my back. That did not sound good.

"Wait!" I told her as she was about to turn around. I ended up sounding like a 5 year old that went through puberty. She smiled, well it was worth it.

"What, Seaweed Brain?" she put one hand on her hip and the other one held the bottle.

"Come closer." I asked in my normal voice, not a demented 5 year old one. She came two steps closer.

"A little more." As she took two more steps then kneeled beside me. I plopped myself up on my right side, my knee burning from contact with the ground.

"Closer…" I said a bit more huskily but in a pleading tone that she probably couldn't resist. **(Me: you have a really big ego sometimes, you know?)**

She was a couple inches away from my face at the moment. I let my warm breath leave goose bumps on her neck. I could tell her heart was racing.**(I debated for 20 minutes if I should add: from my absolute hotness. I just figured that would be more something Leo would do. And I am telling you guys anyway so LOL a bit will you?)**

"You're still too far away, Wise Girl." I whispered huskily.

"And why would I come closer?" she smirked slightly as I shivered. For a smart aleck she sure knew how to be hot.

"Because you want to." I leaned in closer and kissed her. Her breath was surprisingly sweet. I took my free hand and cupped her face. The kiss was slow, simple, and passionate. I just tried to tell her my feeling through it.

**(You have noo idea how much this little part reminds me of the song Closer by Tegan and Sarah, I am listening to it on a loop so that must be why this little piece of fluff ended up in here, oh well)**

I pulled away gently, but she had other ideas. The moment I pulled away to catch my breath she pulled herself closer to me and crashed her lips to mine.

I let out a small gasp of surprise and a bit of pain (because being pulled on roughly when you have a hurt back is not very comfortable) and she let her tongue in. I enjoyed this bliss for a little while.

But Annabeth wanted more. She lowered herself to the ground and I carefully moved on top of her. My legs uttered a series of curse words as they made contact with the sandy ground. I felt too good to let that pain stop me. **(for some reason this reminds me of Bella and Edward, always hiding their pain to be with one another)**

Annabeth put one of her hands on my upper back and the other in my hair. The hand in my hair pulled me to her roughly. As she nibbled on my lower lip, I let out a growl/moan. I felt her smile against my lips.

I just realized how stupid I was to start kissing her now, I was like a doll at the moment and she could do what she wanted. So much for being in control.

When our chests were touching I could feel her warm body on my bare, probably cool, chest. One of my arms, the one that allowed itself to be propped on my elbow, was in her sweet curls. I got tangled a bit, with all the twigs and mud and knots, but I managed. My other arm's elbow lay gently on her stomach and its hand caressed her cheek. This way, no hard sandy ground murdered my elbow.

I seriously needed to catch my breath (even if I can hold my breath really long different situations call for different types of survival ;) so I pulled away. I lowered my head to her neck and trailed kisses up her collar bone, under her neck, and to her pulse point. She moaned every now and then and her breath came out in pants. **(I read this sentence randomly as I scrolled down the page once and I almost thought it meant pants not breathing pants, hehe) **

She pulled my lips to hers once again and kissed me hungrily. She took hold of my shoulders and rolled me over, her on top, straddling my middle. I couldn't help it, I let out a sharp gasp of pain.

She stopped. I shut my eyes and felt her get off me, muttering sorry over and over again. I rolled back onto my stomach slowly and opened my eyes. I clenched my jaw.

"It's okay, we just got a bit carried away, didn't we?" I said through my teeth as I smiled through the pain. She was kneeling a foot away from me, catching her breath. I used my free hand to remove the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, we did." She said with a sniff, a faint smile on her lips. I saw a tear running down her cheek. I wiped it.

"Hey, it's okay. We just chose the wrong time and place to make out." I said in an attempt to make her smile. She put that same faint smile on her lips but stayed silent. I lowered myself onto my shoulder and spread my arms. She came into them willingly, her back on my chest and my arm around her waist. I used my other arm as our pillow and pressed my lips to her hair. She cried a bit more until finally speaking up.

"It's just… you have this affect on me, Percy. And there's moments… where … moments that if you hadn't stopped me, I don't know what I would've done. Times when I'm overwhelmed, I feel things that I don't usually feel. Jealousy, lust, hurt. I-I think I'm in l-love with you." She whispered the last part.

I positioned myself to look straight into her eyes, her beautiful grey stormy eyes that looked bloodshot. She started to say something, looking anywhere but at me, but I stopped her. I placed a finger on her lips and smiled.

"I love you too, Annabeth." It was barely above a whisper, but when she heard it her eyes lit up and she hugged me real tight. I hugged her back… until I felt the pain. One of her arms had gone around my waist. Ow. I tensed.

"Annabeth? Would you mind moving your arm a little?" I asked slowly in that way you do when you try not to show pain but still in a happy voice. Hey, I have the right to be happy, the girl I love, loves me back, or at least she's in love with me, but that's the same thing right? Oh, whatever! You get the point.

"Oops, sorry." She removed her hand from back and tried to pull away but I kept her there.

"I never said you had to go." I whined.

"Well, I think your back has had enough torture for today. Plus, I really don't want it to get infected."

I kissed her on the forehead and let her get up. She leaned back down and kissed my cheek than skipped off to the river.

Annabeth POV

I am soooooooooooooooooo happy right now. Percy LOVES me, Percy _loves _me, Percy loves me, Percy **loves **me! I am not a girly girl that's into the cheesy, mushy stuff that is romance today, but I could keep repeating that in my head all day and not get bored.

I skipped off joyfully, and reached the river in no time. My arm, knee and elbow hurt a bit, but I felt like I had fallen off my bike, not fallen down a slope. Percy on the other hand, looked worse.

When I slept next to him through the night, I felt that he was a bit too warm, almost feverish. He shivered randomly and the next moment would be slightly sweating. Even when we were kissing earlier I felt the abnormal warmth of his lips. We need to get those cuts of his clean.

I filled the bottle with water and headed back slowly, looking at the sun and listening to the birds chirp and the wind whistle through the trees. I felt the cool breeze and hot sun on my face. Together, those two felt wonderful, although my cuts would prefer less sunlight.

When I returned Percy had fallen asleep. He was on his right side and his back and shin were set so I could clean them. I looked at his sleeping figure, he looked so... handsome. He had one arm as a pillow and his hurt elbow arm was lying in front of him, hand slightly open. His sea green eyes were closed but his black unruly hair covered them. I kneeled beside him and ran my hand through his hair. At my touch, he smiled. A warm small smile that made my heart race. Gods, what's happening to me?

_You're in love. _

**I know this is short, 1,960 words, and I know they didn't technically become BF/GF, but sorry. I needed to put this chapter in here.**

**The _next_ chap will have the end of the camping trip probably, but I had a wondrous idea on where to have the epilogue…**

**Important: Anyways, I need ideas on how Percy will give Annabeth the pearl necklace (Chapter 10: Control). I don't have that many ideas but I want it to be funny. Like Percy messes up on something and then Annabeth laughs and then he presents it to her and stuff. **

**Important: I want to know if you guys want me to lengthen this story a bit and put some minor High school drama. Maybe I can end the story at the end of the school year or something, you know? **

**Maybe a High school play, all the dances, a bit more Thalico, a couple other characters. What do you think? **

**Please Review or PM me with ideas. **

**PS: I have a twitter account WritingIsMyLove, follow me and and I'll tweet about when I'm writing.**

**15 reviews = New Chapter soon**

**Review! please…*makes irresistible puppy dog eyes***


	14. Deal, Seaweed Brain

**Happy Easter!**

**Thanks so so much guys! 250 reviews? I love u all! **

**40 reviews for the last chap!(if I try putting more exclamation marks my computer will explode..hehe)**

**Here is the update you have all been waiting for. Sorry for taking long, March is a busy month fr me as I have typed before. Some of you have asked me to make Percy's injury less serious. Sorry, I had never meant for him to get that hurt but I was reading the Hunger Games at the time, so don't judge me. The worst that will happen is he'll miss school up to Wednesday and a bit more drama…**

**I hope I can get the mood back up with this chapter, I find it funny…it's kind of a filler **

**Got it? Good, now read this disclaimer…I am not sure if it makes that much sense though…**

**Disclaimer: What you doin? I'm reading a disclaimer! For who? Oh, it just says that vickydd doesn't own PJO. She doesn't?! No, why? She told me she did. No, she probably told you she didn't. How do you know? She's writing this. Oh…**

****Chapter 14: Deal, Seaweed Brain

Annabeth POV

I was about to wrap up Percy's shin when I heard yelling.

"Percy! Annabeth! Can you hear me!" it was Sally.

"Ma'm, they might be asleep or hurt." said another voice, a manly one. I shook Percy's shoulder. As I touched him I felt the abnormal heat of his tan skin that looked somehow kind of pale and dull. He's sick. I called out. The lack of water and food made my throat sore and my voice hoarse and not very loud.

Thankfully, they heard us.

"Annabeth? Is that is you? Is Percy ok?" Paul's voice yelled, they sounded close.

Percy awoke at his name. "Huh?"

"We're over here Paul!" I yelled than looked down at Percy, who was no longer smiling.

"Your parents found us, what's the matter?" I asked him. He looked like he swallowed something nasty.

"Nothing, I just don't feel that good." After he said that he tried to sit up. Before I could stop him, he sat up and became lightheaded. I heard branches snapping to my left and looked up. Sally, Paul, Coral, Zack, and a park patroller **(I forgot what they're called, sorry) **came into view.

"Hey," I said and heard something fall. I looked down.

Percy was unconscious, blood spilling from his nose. His eyes rolled up into his head, only showing the whites.

-I'm just a Line Break, don't mind me…-

Percy POV

I opened my eyes. Lights filled my vision, it was too bright, too much light and all of it too white. I blinked and tried to rub my eyes.

Keyword: tried. As I lifted up one of my arms I felt something pull on my skin.

I got a better look at my surroundings; I was in a hospital room. A little beeping in the background that was probably my heart rate and uncomfortable needles stuck in my arm. The room was empty, as far as my blind eyes could see in the sharp light that made me dizzy.

There was an AV was connected to my arm, I was wearing pajamas, and my mouth was as dry as a scorpion's nest. **(Déjà vu much?) **I looked around again. There was a window with shades, I could make out something though. The shadow of a girl,(you can tell the difference between a girl and a guy, I promise) her grey eyes peeping through the shades. Annabeth saw me.

She left the window and entered the room. When I saw her now wrapped up cuts and her slightly red eyes, I remembered what happened. Camping, walking, swimming, swinging, tripping, saying I love you , passing out—wait a sec! I told Annabeth I loved her!… and then I fell asleep… Wow, does getting your back ripped to shreds and confessing your love really take that much energy?

She entered quietly and looked at me with worried eyes.

"What's up?" she said and came to stand next to me. She put one hand on my arm.

"The sky. What's down?" I said with a light smile. My voice sounded pretty messed up and hoarse. She smiled and went along with it.

"The ground Seaweed Brain, what's right?" she asked and I thought for a second, a grin spread on my face.

"You are." I said. Her face went from confusion, to understanding, sincere smiling.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her face went back to worried.

"Yeah, what happened? I'm probably not here because of a couple cuts, am I?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, here, let me call your mom, and the doctor. He'll be able to explain it better. Sally and Coral have been worried sick." She pecked my cheek, and left before I could say anything else.

Awhile later, she came back with my family and a doctor in his 40s. My mom, being herself, ambushed me in a hug and Coral came up and hugged my arm. Paul had his hand on my mom's shoulder and Zack also gave me a bear hug. Then Zack hid behind my mom's leg.

After the usual greetings, (Are you okay? What happened? Do you need anything?) the doctor cleared his throat.

"What's up, Doc?" I cracked a smile. Mom and Annabeth gave me a look, Coral, Zack, Paul, and the Doc smiled.

"Well, nothing much. There seemed to be some infection in your back but we cleared that all up. The real problem is you're shin. It came into contact with a type of poisonous caterpillar that sometimes leads to death. How did you make the cut?" he asked. The others looked at me expectantly, even Annabeth.

"Uh, well, when me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I." corrected Annabeth. I gave her a mock glare and continued. Really? I'm in a hospital for crying out loud! No time for grammar corrections!

"Yeah, when Annabeth and I tripped down the slope, since somebody pulled on me," I gave Annabeth a pointed look, "I kinda tried to avoid a fallen tree trunk that Annabeth would end up hitting so I swerved us out of the way. My shin ended up colliding and scratching on a barky root." Everyone winced as I said this, "That's probably where the caterpillar was, right Doc?"

The doctor nodded and gazed out into space for a while, writing notes.

"What day is it?" I asked my mom quietly.

"Tuesday, we're back in New York." She answered. The doctor then cleared his throat and looked back up at me.

"Well, your leg is fine now but we'll be keeping you until tomorrow. Your mother can arrange someone to bring you your make up work from school, and then you'll be free tomorrow, ok?"

We got everything sorted out and eventually me and Annabeth were left alone in the room. She looked like she lost some sleep, and there were stitches in her arm. I used my free arm to feel my back gently. Stitches. I winced and Annabeth must've noticed because she came up to me and took my hand.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine..look Annabeth, I'm sorry for getting us into this mess. If it weren't for me we wouldn't have gotten hurt," I lifted up my free arm and gently caressed her arm, "and I'm sorry."

"Percy, it's not your fault-"

"Yes, it is Annabeth! I asked to go on a walk! I tripped and made us get lost! I tripped, again, got us hurt-"

I would've kept blaming myself if it weren't for the fact that Annabeth kissed me, effectively shutting me up. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Shut up." All I could do is nod. Her eyes were mesmerizing, a storm of silver blue gorgeousness.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault. And…and if you hadn't tripped, again," she added with a smile but then came back to her sincere expression,"then I would've never been able to do this." She wrapped her hand through my fingers and kissed me softly.

When she pulled away I looked into her eyes smiling faintly, "I love you."

"I love you too Percy." She sighed happily and laid her head on my chest. **(I hope that was kind of original way of saying I love you… let me know please*pouts*)**

"Uh, Annabeth? Should we tell my parents?" I asked. She cracked a smile and looked up at me.

"Only you Seaweed Brain. Let's see how long we can go without anyone finding out, my bets that it'll be your fault." She smirked.

"Well Wise Girl, if you're the one who spills than I get one wish and if it's me you get one."

"You've got yourself a deal Seaweed Brain."

-line break-

Annabeth POV

When we got home, Wednesday afternoon, I helped Percy to his room. He could walk but he claims that nothing hurts when I'm around. I told him he should get some wine for that cheese although my heart was fluttering at the time.

He laid down on his bed after dropping his bags on the floor, and pulled me down with him. I fell on the bed and he wrapped his arm round me.

"Seaweed Brain!" I protested.

"Wise Girl!" he mimicked. I scowled.

"Let me go, I have to go get your homework." I told him, leaning on his chest, my hair a curtain. He pulled me down and kissed me.

"I don't want to do homework, Annie!" he murmured on my lips. I bit his bottom lip.

"Don't call me Annie!" I tried to pull away but he got on top.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please…" I shook my head. He started kissing my exposed neck. It took all my self-restraint not to moan and melt with pleasure. When I was about to give in, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, leaving a longing Percy behind.

I opened the door to find 8 people arguing. Thalia, Nico, Katie, Clarisse, the Stolls, Chris, and Grover .

"Percy's fine! Annabeth called me yesterday!" Thalia said.

"Still! We should check up on th-" Grover stopped when he noticed the door was open.

"Annabeth! How's Percy?" Katie asked and before I could stop them they pushed past me and went upstairs, even Clarisse.

I followed them after shutting the door. They were all ambushing Percy by the time I got up there. Clarisse punched his arm lightly for giving them a scare 'Prissy'. That's when Thalia decided to speak up.

"Uh, Percy? Why is there lip gloss on your lips?" Percy's and my face became red. Percy was stuttering trying to come up with an answer.

Uh, oh… _Think Annabeth think!_

"It's chap stick! I told Percy to use it because his lips looked really dry." I said quickly. Thalia looked from him to me.

"And why do you care that his lips are dry?" she asked, smirking.

"Uh, well-"

"I was licking my lips cause they were dry and she let me use her chap stick." Percy saved me. Thalia didn't look convinced, the others were either smirking or looking at our blushing faces in confusion. That's when Coral burst into the room.

"Are you guys hungry? Mom told me to ask. She said you could eat up here with Perce—oh, hey…" she stopped her rambling and noticed the others. Then she turned to me with a 'what are they doing here' look. I shrugged.

The others said hi to Coral and then it kinda got into a awkward silence.

"Well, anyway…If you're hungry, come downstairs." With that she left the room in a hurry.

"Wanna eat some popcorn and watch a movie?" offered Connor.

"Sorry, Percy and I cant, since he refuses to do his homework without certain persuasion." Percy glared at me.

"No, it's fine. We can watch a movie." Said Percy daring me to object. I sent him my best glare and didn't object. The others watched the showdown with interest.

"Fine, but I pick the movie, and no Nico we are not watching Scream. You guys choose, Titanic, the Avengers, or Grown Ups?"I asked. After a bit of arguing we decided on Grown Ups.

In the middle of the movie we had a bathroom break, and Percy pulled me to my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He answered my question, kind of… when my lips were finally free, he looked down at me, our foreheads touching.

"Sorry, I had to do that. Did you know that you look absolutely adorable when you laugh?" he said. I blushed.

"Uh, I don't watch myself laugh in the mirror Seaweed Brain. Do you?" I teased.

"No, but we should get back, don't you think they'll be wondering where we are."

"What if I don't care?"

"You wouldn't want to lose that bet of our so easily, now would you Wise Girl?"

"If it means I can do this," I kissed him seductively on the neck, "than maybe I do."

He shivered at the kiss but pulled away, "Well, I do so don't go giving me any hickeys."

I blushed and he left the room smiling in triumph.

_That Seaweed Brain._

**2,036 words, be happy.**

**Important AN: I have received 250 alllllll good reviews. No flames and I never said they weren't allowed. Do you know how happy that makes me feel? I literally want to cry because of it. **

**Another thing, most of my reviewers have told me that they like my writing style. They like it because it 'is emotional'. Here is the thing people! Answer me this in Reviews please:**

**1. I like to keep things simple right? I almost never use too large vocabulary if you know what I mean. I find that this gives things more effect. I use big words but I use them simply. I feel like I write like a 5 year old sometimes, but sometimes that's just BETTER. Review your opinion!**

**2. Look, you know how Annabeth was like Percy Loves me a billion times? Well, when a girl who has never fallen in love before, does, they will be pretty OOC. Wouldn't you? Girl or Boy? Review your response.**

**Anyways, thx people, I truly love u guys.**

**Review**

**-Vickydd-**


	15. Face-Planting Poles and Flirty Jerks

**I am so sorry for not updating but I'm kinda in a really crappy part of my life at the moment. Here, read this:**

**Ok, I am having trouble in school so my updates will become less frequent, usually I will update on Sundays, Mondays, or Fridays. If I don't update on one of them it will either be delayed or early. So…expect weekly to 10 day updates…sorry.**

**I'm here and ready to escape the hell called my life. Dad mom fighting, grades crashing down, projects to do and rudeness to overcome. You know, the usual.**

**Anyways…thx for the reviews. I'm in a real ****_sunny _*****note the sarcasm* mood. Just great actually. **

**Yeah… here's the next chap…**

**Disclaimer: I'm too messed up at the moment to think of something funny. I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 15: Face-Planting Poles and Flirty Jerks

Percy POV

_Great! Just Great!_ I thought as I walked into class, another day for girls to flirt with me although I'm in a relationship. That I am so not going to be the one to spill on. The only thing I'd spilled since the doctors were my feelings. And that was only to Annabeth of course.

Now, I have to put up with, let me see…the ENTIRE cheer squad, the nice girls who sadly are not the prettiest, and worst of all… Drew and Rachel. Drew was furious when she found out Luke cheated on her but there are rumors that she cheated on him. No doubt their true.

Rachel, well, because she spread a rumor that I had slept with Annabeth. Yeah, no one believes her, and say she's just upset that I broke up with her _because_ she cheated on me, but it doesn't mean that I'm okay with it. Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, and even Clarisse promised to kick her ass if they saw her.

The only other person that knew we were a couple was Coral. Here's what happened.

Annabeth was sleeping in my room last night and we were already ready for bed cause we were watching a movie. The movie got boring, it was 9, I was in bed with my girlfriend, and the movie got boring… so, basically, I'm trying to say we made out. At the end of the movie, during the credits, with really loud rock and roll music, Coral burst in the room to task as us if she could watch too. We didn't hear her come up the stairs because of the music. We didn't even know she was there. This morning, she kept dropping hints while we were eating breakfast with my parents. We figured it out when I offered her a ride to school and she just winked, "I don't want to see you guys make-out before school, I've already been scarred for life." With that she ran off, leaving us both confused.

Annabeth figured it out and was about to blame me for spilling when I told her that it wasn't either of our faults, we both had been making out without paying attention. She agreed and said, "Well, that's too bad… I had been hoping for that wish by today. Seems like you're a better liar than I thought, Jackson."

That's when she exited the car and ran up into school. Before she entered she looked back and stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the favor.

Now, I am currently sitting in class, wanting to bang my head in frustration. That is the third love note I've gotten this day and it's starting to frustrate me. Especially with Nico reading them over my shoulder and making kissy noises in my direction. I swear, sometimes I don't know why I hang out with that kid. Give him sugar and he's a hyper 13 year-old, give him black clothing and a skull and he'll scare the crap out of you.

Anyways, remember that dodge-ball/ glee club try outs? Well, apparently my grades are going a bit downhill so I need extra credit. Mr. Apollo offered me being in the school's play for this year. The principal, Mr. D, demanded me join after I got my 4th detention last week, "This might actually teach you some discipline Peter Johnson."

You see Mr. D and I have nicknames for eachother. He calls me anything but my name and I call him in old sot, inside my head of course. Actually, I was the one who started the whole Mr. D thing, he never got over it.

Back on track, auditions are this Friday, the school's doing….dun dun dun…. wait for it…..wait for it….Peter Pan…

I swear, couldn't they be more creative? And I pity the dude who ends up wearing those awful green tights. Only good thing? I convinced Annabeth to try out for Tinker Bell. I told her, and I quote, "Who better to play a fairy than an angel?" she slapped my arm and told me to shut up although she did agree.

I, on the other hand, am trying out for Captain Hook. I still can't believe that the school chose this play out of all the possibilities. I even asked Thalia what she thought and she told me, and I quote, "Peter Pan is a flirty jerk."That made the bunch of us crack up since she said it so-o seriously.** (If you havnt seen peter pan than I suggest you watch the human not cartoon edition and maybe watch the movie Neverland, it's real good.) **

Hook and Tinker have one or two scenes together, right? I wonder who will play Wendy, it's said that Juniper wants to. Grover wants to try out for Peter Pan and I'm black-mailing Nico into being Michael or John. Rumor also has it that Travis and Connor wants to be part of the lost boys, and Katie wants to try out for Tink also. There's a chubby freshman named Riley who wants to play Mr. Smith. He's cool so if I get Hook than that'll be fun. Selena wants to be the Mrs. Darling and Piper wants to be Tiger Lily because of her heritage. I heard that Beckendorf was forced by Selena to try out for one of the pirates or an Indian. Leo wants to be a lost boy and Jason might be Mr. Darling. Sadly, Rachel and Drew are trying out for Wendy or Tinker Bell too.

I have no idea why all of them would actually _want _to be in this play, out of all of the plays that have been done at this school. When I asked, they just shrugged. "Just be happy you won't be all alone in this humiliating excuse for theatre."

Back to the present. Class had just ended and we made our way to the lunch room. I was so lost in thought that I literally missed Nico starting a food fight with Clarisse. Hopefully, I don't get blamed for it.

I saw Annabeth leave and followed her, already having been hit by at 3 fistfuls of food(Macaroni and cheese on my shirt, tomato sauce on my pants and 3 French fries I'm trying to get out of my hair). She went outside. I followed.

"Hey!" I caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hey Seaweed Brain." She smirked.

"Wise Girl." I bowed my head sideways to her. She rolled her eyes and took my hand. We walked out to the garden hand in hand, a comfortable silence between us. I showed Annabeth a little hidden tunnel in the garden I had found with Calypso at one of the few dances we attended together. There was a stone bench inside so I sat on it and pulled Annabeth down onto my lap. She looked around smiling. The architecture, I suppose, amused her large brain.

"It's so pretty here, how did you find this? It's completely hidden!" Annabeth exclaimed. I loved it down here too, it was extremely romantic.

"Well, being hot isn't the only reason girls love me, they think I'm _romantic_. Do you?" I said smugly and putting my head in the crook of her neck. I felt her shiver as I said romantic.

"Maybe, although we haven't gone on my first date yet." She looked at me pointedly until I realized something.

"First date? You've never been on a date before?" how could Annabeth Chase, a gorgeous girl by the way, not have gone on her first date yet?

"Uh, I said our first date." She lied.

"No you said my, as in yours."

"No, I said my as in ours, like together."

"Uh-hu, right. Well, I'm gonna have to change that, aren't I? Me. You. A movie and dinner. Pick you up at seven!" I got up and started to walk backwards toward the exit.

"I live at your house Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth told me, smiling and giggling.

"Too bad." I turned around… and was met face-first by a pole. Shit. I fell to the floor and faintly heard Annabeth crack up and ran up to me to make sure I wasn't too injured. Such a good girlfriend.

Who am I kidding? If that had happened to her I would've done the same thing. So much for making a cool exit…

"Ughh." I rolled around so my back was on the ground. I put one of my elbows to lift me up while my other hand went to feel the giant knot on my head.

Annabeth crouched next to me still trembling with laughter. "Dew you wan me to kiss it Seaweed Bwain?" she asked me in a baby voice. Huh, I could use this to my advantage.

I nodded innocently, puppy dog eyes wide, and watched her lean I closer shaking her head at my immaturity. She lightly kissed my bump and turned to look at me. I groaned and laid back down on the ground.

"That didn't help." I whined.

"Too bad," she quoted me, well minus for the face-planting a pole part, "Cause the bell rings in five."

Annabeth helped me up and I leaned on. "Wait, I need another kiss."

"And why may that be?"

"Uh, well…look! Can't a guy get a kiss from his girlfriend?" I exclaimed. She giggled and kissed my cheek before running away.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled as I ran after her. We burst into the now full hall and stopped, me almost toppling into Annabeth. Most people stopped and looked at us funny. I couldn't help it, I cracked up. So did Annabeth.

Ohh, I can't wait for tonight.

**Short but funny chap guys! I am now in a better mood. Hope you guys like the play thing…**

**And THANK YOU SO MUCH reviewers! I love you guys, i always felt insecure about my writing style, so thx.**

**PS: I am homeschooled so school ends next month for me! I will update a bunch more after school ends! **

**Oh, BTW I need to ask a couple more questions so please answer in reviews.**

**For Peter Pan, which cast would you like best?**

**Peter-Percy/Hook-luke/Annabeth-Wendy/ the rest of them you can choose**

**Hook-percy/tink-annabeth/the rest is yours to choose**

**Peter-Percy/Drew or Rachel-Wendy(Peter and Wendy kiss)/ Annabeth-Tink/ rest is up to you**

**Which one?**

**And I need ideas on how and who will find out about Percabeth…**

**Toodles, and REVIEW! 15 = Chap 16**


	16. You Me A Movie and Dinner

**NOT Grounded! And sorry for the real late update…*slowly backs up against the wall***

**Uh, 346 reviews? My, my, these AWESOME readers have been busy. Please don't kill me?**

**I really am to young to die…**

**Disclaimer: I was so down but you turned it around, I couldn't think of something funny, cause of my frown, so now I'll just act like a silly clown, who doesn't own Pjo cause she doesn't even live in the right town. (This was completely random, hope it made you smile?)**

**WARNING: the following will either make you gag at fluffiness or say, "Really Vicky? You're a genius, that was HILARIOUS! Even if you didn't update for 2 months!"**

**Nah- just kiddin, you won't say that, you'll review it. =) … hopefully**

Chapter 16: You. Me. A Movie and Dinner.

Annabeth POV

What am I going to wear? What am I going to wear? What am I going to wear?! Gods, I never really thought movies were this accurate.

Here I am, Annabeth Chase, intelligent self dependent person with a bit too much pride, fussing about what I am going to wear to a date. A boy _really_ can change a person.

Blue sundress?

Jeans, leather jacket?

Skirt?

Maroon? Green? Blue? Grey?

Grrrr….. I only have 40 minutes to get ready and I am literally playing a part in almost every single chick flick that has ever been created. Face-palm.

Ok, ok, calm down…

I am going to wear my… white denim pants, beige short boots, loose light green shirt with that nature design, and my beige leather jacket. Simple, casual, and pretty. Perfect for a movie and dinner.

After 30 minutes, I went downstairs and said bye to the Jacksons. Percy texted me to wait outside earlier. I did. 10 minutes later Percy was there in his black convertible. He looked nice in a white polo and dark blue jeans. His hair was messy as usual.

He left the car, closing his door and coming up the steps, I smirked at him.

"It's 7:05 Seaweed Brain."

Instead of blushing, he put a hand through his hair smugly.

"Did you ever hear of being fashionably late, Wise Girl?"

"I didn't think the same rule applied to dates, especially when we live in the same house." I replied, still smirking. We went down the steps.

"Well, that's really too bad. I'd hate to cancel this date and have another that starts at 7:15 just so that you have your perfect first date. Especially when you look so nice. Did I mention that green looks good on you? Though I think I like it better when you have leaves in your hair and you're admitting your love for me, no offense." He told me. I blushed as he went to open the car door.

** (I loved writing that -^-.) ^****.****^ random wolf**

Or at least, tried to open the door. It was locked. He turned around to face me and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, one sec. I kinda locked the door." He rubbed his neck.

"No kidding." I giggled.

He went around and unlocked his door. I heard the click, just not on my side. He tried it again. Still not working. Blushing redder than before, Percy opened his door, got in, reached across to my door, and unlocked it.

I was about to enter when he said, "Uh, no you don't. This _will_ be perfect."

He left his seat, came back around, and opened my door. By now, I was barely containing my laughter.

When we were in the car, I looked at him. He looked back. Then we both burst into laughter.

"We just managed to recreate a scene from a movie Seaweed Brain!" my grin stretching across my face.

"Do you remember which one Wise Girl?" he said with a grin of his own, starting the car.

"Of course I do. But I think our scene has three teensy little problems." I replied, unable to lose this grin and good feeling in my heart.

"And they are…?"

"One, I'm the new girl here, not you; though technically you're a boy. Two, we're not going to a dance. And three, we actually managed to do it without acting thanks to you." I concluded.

"Well, if you want… I can take you to dance after dinner?" he looked at me then back to the road as he left the driveway.

"Only if it's out of town. Wouldn't wanna get caught dancing, now would we?" I teased. He chuckled at my lame joke.

"No, we certainly wouldn't." We were now on the road. I remembered watching footloose when I was smaller. I watched it with my dad. After, like, five minutes, I grew bored.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I put the radio on?"

"Go ahead."

"_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes! Please, Louise pull me off a my knees! Jack, get back c'mon before we crack! Lose your blues everybody cut footloose!"_

As soon as the verse was out, me and Percy looked at each other. I saw the smile on his face grew. I bet mine did too.

And that's why we made our way to the movie theater singing Footloose at the top of our lungs. Rest assured, many strangers looked at us weirdly. Too bad we were enjoying the beginning of my perfect first date to pay attention.

-Now I have footloose stuck in my head. Great. Well here's a line break-

When our movie finished, The Avengers, we went outside. Yeah, I know, not a romantic movie. But I didn't want one. I hadn't watched it yet and it was playing. Percy was ok with it and it was fun. He kept pestering me with questions about the movie sometimes and one time I just stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. After he swallowed he pouted. I just smiled and leaned into him, "Will you shut up now Seaweed Brain?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

All in all, it was really fun. As we went outside, it started to rain. Percy dragged me to the edge of the building. Now it was pouring.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah! We have to run all the way across the parking lot!" Percy replied. I was about to reply when he got an evil glint in his eye. He leaned down.

"Consider this revenge for the popcorn." He whispered in my ear. Oh no.

Percy grabbed me by the waist and put me on his back, piggy back style. Then, he ran into the parking lot.

"Perseus Jackson! You are so dead!" the water was soaking through my clothes as he ran back to the car. I have to say, I still enjoyed myself.

We got to the car. He opened it and stuck me in. I was laughing as he put my seatbelt on.

"I can do this myself. Now, go! Before you get sick!" I told him. He chuckled, smiled a gorgeous smile at me, then got out. When he was back in, the first thing I did was punch his shoulder.

"Jerk,"

"Wise Girl,"

"Idiot,"

"Bookworm,"

"Seaweed Brain."

Instead of responding he just looked at me.

"You know I love you right?"

I was taken aback. I stuttered, thinking on what to say.

"Uh, y-ye-yeah."

He shook his head, chuckling.

"I love you too Wise Girl, I love you too."

-Wasn't that sweet?-

"Where are you going Percy? Aren't we going to some restaurant?" I asked.

"Not really…" he kept his eyes on the road and I could see a smirk on his face. He is sooo annoying, but I guess it's one of the reasons I …love him.

"Where _are_ we going?"

"Uh, it's a surprise?"

"You forgot to get a reservation, didn't you?"

"…maybe… maybe not…" he rubbed the back of his neck with his non driving hand. He looked back at me innocently.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"What if it's a no?"

"What if it's a no that sounds like a yes?"

"What if it's a no that sounds like a no?"

"Touché."

I looked out the window and got lost in my thoughts. I watched as the city lights turned into trees.

"We're here."

I looked at Percy before exiting the car.

Once again, my only word was WOW. Percy never ceases to surprise me.

We were in a forest. There was a small area that was clear of trees and bushes. Instead, it had a glass table, 5 candles, and two steaming pots of some delicious smelling food.

"Are you sure those candles wont light this place on fire?"

Percy burst out laughing, "A simple thank you just isn't possible is it?"

"I think not, but…thank you Percy."

No one had ever done anything like this for me. Never. Not even my Dad, when he was still my best bud. Even when my family was still held together by that tiny fragile string cut by another woman.

"Thank you."

-Line Break-

After dinner, which was super delicious, Percy invited me for a walk.

"As long as you don't strand us again, Mr. I-Tripped."

"Are you never going to let that go?"

"Probably not."

I kissed his cheek and took his hand, pulling us through to a small path that was barely visible in the moonlight. Finally we reached a clearing, me humming to Footloose as I pulled us into it.

"God. The stars – I've never seen them this bright! How far away are we from the city! No way are we still in New York!"

"Yeah, but there not as beautiful as you – cue my blush – and yep, we're just a couple miles into Pennsylvania."

"Well it's beautiful. Thank you Percy. These past two weeks have been anything but peaceful, but I loved them. Thanks." I stared into his green eyes that reflected the half moon in the sky.

Percy's POV

"Well it's beautiful. Thank you Percy. These past two weeks have been anything but peaceful, but I loved them. Thanks." She stared into my eyes and I had the sudden urge to kiss her.

So I did.

A good for nothing peck on the lips that made me grin wider than a Cheshire cat.

"You're welcome. I love you."

"Ditto."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and stared blankly in the sky.

"Don't you wish that sometimes, we could just, take a picture? Like – click! This moment will always be there. We could even touch it!" Annabeth said out of the blue.

"I know the feeling… but I have something better than a picture."

"What is better than a picture with you and me?"

"Us, in real life. Something more permanent than any picture could ever be."

Annabeth just stared into my eyes.

"When did you get so wise, Seaweed Brain?"

"Since I loved you, Wise Girl."

**O my freaking god, I have tears in my eyes! That was sooo freakin fluffy. Damn Mark of Athena and the House of Hades cover, making me all fluffy.**

**Btw, about the cover. The Minotaur is chasing them in it. I wont tell you how I know. I only saw the cover, period. But when you read it in the book, I expect a review. **

**I don't really expect a review…**

**Love**

**Vickydd! I'm back!**


End file.
